Uncertainty
by Caketin3336
Summary: Moving into a new house, into a new family, letting go of painful memories and Edward Cullen. Bella's life was full of complications. Edward seems to hate her, but will she ever find out why? Rated T for some bad swearing.
1. Chapter 1  Big News

chapter 1: The Big News

Yet again Alice had forced me into another uncomfortable dress. And yet again she did my hair and make-up. And what did Carlisle do to help me? Nothing! When it comes to Alice and my fashion sense, she always seems to win the fights.

I was sat in the back seat of the porche, as usual. Carlisle and Alice were sat in the front. We were heading for the posh Italian down-town. For what though, I did not know.

Carlisle had told us this morning that we were going out to dinner this evening. We were to dress up like humans would do and discuss some big news which Carlisle had to tell us. There was one bad thing about this though, the Masens were joining us. I liked the Masens. All except one. Edward. It wasn't really that I didn't like him, but he didn't like me. Ever since my first day at Forks High School he seemed to try and avoid me and ignore me. I had barely said anything to him.

The Masens were another coven of vampires that lived in Forks. We all didn't drink the blood of humans. We called ourselves vegetarians. Sometimes Carlisle, Alice and I would go hunting with the Masens. But there was always someone missing. Edward.

Alice had already skipped round the car and opened my door for me before I realised we had stopped moving. I was sat there thinking deeply about what the news might be. It must have been something important if the Masen's were joining us.

She grabbed me by the hand, pulled me out the car and ran (at human pace) across the road towards the restuarant. I could hear Carlisle chuckling from behind us as I was being dragged along. As much as I loved Alice, she didn't half know how to drive me insane!

Esme, Emmett and Rosalie were already sat at the table, waiting patiently for us. Emmett was holding on to Rosalie's hand, because they were mates. Esme got up as she saw me and Alice walk in. Her nice, beaming smile gave as a warm welcome. She couldn't stop smiling even as alice and I sat down. Carlisle was taking a long time to show his face. He must have been outside thinking about something. He was always thinking.

Now that I think of it, Carlisle had had a constant smile on his face too. Something was going on which me, Emmett and Rosalie didn't know about. I assumed Alice knew because of her sence. She could see visions of the future when decisions were made. How she kept it a secret so long will always be a mystery to me.

Carlisle came in and took a seat next to Esme and gave her a smile. 'Edward not coming then?' he asked her.

'Yes he's just outside, he needed some fresh air.'

That was when he came in. It was as if he could read the thoughts of Esme and Carlisle and know that he was wanted. I smiled at him as he walked towards the table, he just looked down and pretended not to notice it. He took the only available seat left, next to me.

Carlisle was ready to begin his speech, I could tell by his body language. He'd always been the most predictable out of the people I knew, I think that was due to how much I trusted him and felt like I knew him. I'd only known him for a few months, but he already seemed like my dad. 'Well I'm sure some of us already know why we are here, but Bella, Rose and Emmett don't.'

That meant that Edward knew, but how? If he knew about it why couldn't I?

'Esme and I have got some great news to tell you. News I hope you'll find as great as me and Esme do. After a couple of decades of knowing eachother, we really have hit it off. We became good friends and then we began to date eachother. We didn't tell you I know but that was due to some personal problems of me, Alice and Bella. I didn't want Bella getting upset, and at her stage it isn't the best time to upset a vampire.'

He looked at me and gave me a smile. Tears were welling up in my eyes again just thinking about him. It had been a couple of months since the accident and I still couldn't accept the fact that he had gone.

'But now we think the time is right. We want to move in together. We want all of us to be a family. I know it won't be easy as we have a lot to learn about eachother. But I am truly in love with Esme and I want to be with her.'

'And I truly love Carlisle. It seems like the right thing to do.'

In the corner of my eye I could see Alice's beaming grin. Emmett and Rosalie seemed quite happy about it. Emmett jumped up and shook Carlisle's hard over the table and said 'Consider yourself part of the family!'

I was perfectly happy with this decision. I really liked the Masen's and I really wanted to get to know them better. But there was one person who didn't seem so happy.

Edward's head was facing down towards the table. He looked up, glanced at me, and when he saw I was looking, turned away again. Suddenly out-of-the-blue he said to Carlisle ' I'm pleased to call you my family. I hope that you are ok with this Bella.' There was something very strange about the way he said it. It seemed...formal.

'Of course I'm fine with it! I can't wai to be a big family! It will be great to get to know you four!'

At that Edward began to, once again look down on the floor.

'Because our house can accomodate all of us, you, Alice and Carlisle will be moving in with us.' Esme directed at me. 'Ok sounds great.' I smiled.

The food we ordered came. It smelt disgusting. The thought of me eating that food only a few months ago seemed, unbelevable. How I found pizza and ravioli and garlic bread appealing is a total mystery. But then again if I were human and thought about drinking such gorgeus, delcious (my mouth's watering just thinking about it!) blood, I would probably have been considered mentally unstable!

It suddenly dawned on me. I was going to have to leave the only place that ever truly felt like home. I never fit in anywhere else. With Charlie. Or Mum and Phil. Or anyone in my old school. But now I felt 'normal'. I had to leave that behind. Go back into the unknown. And live with someone who hated me. For what I didn't know.


	2. Chapter 2  Packing Up

Chapter 2 - Packing Up

Everything I owned was in boxes. I was sat on my sofa, staring at one box in particular. Crying my eyes out. I wiped the tears away when I heard a knocking on my door.

With my consent, Carlisel came in, took one look at the box and sat next to me, engulfing me in a huge hug. 'It'll be OK you know Bell. Time will heal your heart. Only time. And me and Alice will be there to support you while your heart repairs itself. And now, Esme, Emmett, Rose and Edward will be there too.'

'Thanks Carlisle. It means a lot.'

'It wasn't your fault you know Bell.'

'Yes it was. If it wasn't for me he'd be here.'

'You had an argument. That doesn't mean it's your fault that he's not here.'

'Then why does it feel like it's my fault Cralisle? I miss him so much. There isn't a day that goes by where I don't think about him.'

Carlisle sat with his arm around my shoulder. He rested his head on mine and said,'He loved you Bella and he wouldn't want you to blame yourself.'

'I loved him too. I just realised too late.' This made me burst into even more tears.

'What are we going to do with you Bella? Eh?' he chuckled trying to make me feel better.

'Thanks Carlisle. I loce you.'

'I love you too Bells. Now are you going to help me with these grumpy moving men? They must be the rudest men I have ever met! And they work slow, even for humans!'

I laughed. 'Yeah sure. I'll bring some of these boxes down in a minute.'

'Ok. Don't be too long, we need to be unpacked at Esme's today!'

'We'll do that easy!' I laughed.

'Not with these slow people we won't!' Carlisle chuckled.

One-by-one the amount of boxes began to get smaller and smaller. There was only one box left when I started to look round my room. These were the last few minutes I was going to spend in my room. My own private space in this busy and bustling world. The place I didn't have to hide. Have to think. I could just be me. I didn't have to pretend. I loved my room.

It was small but beautiful. It was origanally white, but I started to fraw on the walls. Now my room was a work of art. With pictures of me, Alice, Carlisle, Charlie, Mum and Jake. Now I was gonna have to leave that behind. Start again. I drew them in different styles. With spray paints, permanant marker, metallic paints... the list goes on! It was my way of getting my emotions out. I'm not really the type to sit and talk about it. So I draw it instead.

My long, cream sofa had been removed as well as my desk and tv. My books, dvds, school stuff, the little make-up I had and other sorts of crap I had in my room had all been packed up in the van. I went downstairs to 'help' Carlisle and Alice take their stuff into the van. The removal men were sat down with a cup of coffee watching US do the work! The kitchen had already been cleared from the stuff we could move and take with us.

There was so much stuff that we had to throw away. When I looked at it in the past, t seemed like nothing but now that I know I won't be able to see it again, it seemed like a precious memory. But we couldn't take everything with us, even if the house was huge, it still wasn't big enough to house seven people and two houses worth of furniture!

I put my last box in the truck. The box that reminded me of all the times I spent with my best friend. The box that made me cry. The box labelled 'Jake :D'.


	3. Chapter 3  Visions

Tree after tree. House after house. Car after car. Everything was the same. Everyone was so obsessed with fitting in that they didn't realise that there wasn't anything different. But when we came by, they didn't realise there was anything normal about is. We were different. We stuck out.

I was in the passenger seat of the ferrari, next to Alice. We were driving behind Carlisle as we didn't actually know where we were going. And behind us were the crappest removal men in the world.

I was daydreaming, as usual, as I was gazing out of the window. We passed familiar buildings. The church, the junior school, the park, the leisure centre. There was nothing different. This town could have been any town in America.

But hten we headed out of town. The amount of houses decreased as we got further away from the centre of Forks. Until eventually the houses disappeared all-together. We were surrounded by trees. The woods grew thicker and I began to wonder where we were going.

Finally we turned off the road which was heading towards Seattle, onto a smaller road, which must have been a drive. It was leading up a slope and on top of this slope, there was a huge glass building. This was home.

Emmett came bounding down and gave me and ALice a huge hug. I phased out as he did this, as normal. _He was barging into mine and Edward's science class, demanding us was fuming._

I could tell a person's future through contact of the skin. That's why I phased out and saw Emmett. The problem is, I don't understand most of my visions. And I don't always see visions, it depends whether the last vision I saw of themk has come true or not.

When I came round, I saw Edward running towards us. Emmett was saying, 'Bella? Bella? Are you ok?' Alice walked round the side of the car giggling. 'She's fine Emmett. She's just seeing your future!'

'Is that her power then?'

'I am here you know!' I said.

'Yes, it is. And even when she is seeing your future, he hearing is still with us!' chuckled Carlisle.

Edward looked at me, worry in his eyes. 'Are you sure you're ok?' he asked me.

''Yeah thanks. I'm fine.'

Edward also hugged me. I prepared myself this time. _He was limping out of a room. A gigantic chunk of his leg was in clutched in his hand, and there was blood trickling down his face._

I grabbed onto Edward as the normal dizziness came nd then subsided. 'What did you see?' he asked curiously.

'She's got to tell me what I was up to first!' Emmett said as he playfully shoved Edward.

'I'll tell you both later. But right now, we've got some unpacking to do.'

'Hiya Bella.' A beautiful tingling voice came from behind me. The voice matched the face.

'Hi Rosalie.' I replied.

'Rose, please.' she said as she hugged me.

_Rose was sat on a bed, I assumed it was hers, crying. She was holding a photo. I couldn't see what the photo was though. Emmett was next to her, in tears too. they were holding eachother. Then they lit a candle which was on their desk._

'Bella is certainly seeing a lot today.' Carlisle said as he paid the two men who were watching Edward, Emmett and Alice do their jobs for them. 'Yepp. I've got a lot of explaining to do!'

Emmett suggested he go help Alice unpack, she had more boxes than me, full of clothes of course! 'Ok. Well, I guess I'll help Bella then. If that's ok with you?' he directed at me.

'Yeah sure, if you don't mind.'

We could finally go at our pace. No more humans around. Not for a week. It was half term so we had a week to ourselves, no hiding. We were probably going to go hunting sometime this week. Edward showed me to my room. 'This is your private space. We've heard you're quite an artist so we left the walls blank.'

'Thanks. That's great.'

The boxes began to go into my room. Edward and didn't talk much. After half an hour, all but one of the boxes had been unpacked. 'Esme and Carlisle want us downstairs.' Edward told me out-of-the-blue. He seemed out of it. Or he was concentrating. 'How do you know?' I asked.

'You'll find out soon enough.' he said coldly and formally.

When we got downstairs everyone else was already sat around a long, antique table. Emmett's hand was holding Rose's. Esme had her head on Carlisle's shoulder at the end of the table. Alice sat at the other side. I decided to take the seat on Alice's left. Edward sat next to me.

'I'm glad you two joined us.' Carlisle started. 'We've decided to tell our stories.'


	4. Chapter 4 Stories Carlisle and Esme

Stories

'As I am the oldest, I can go first if you like.' Carlisle reassured us as he saw the looks of anxiety on our faces.

'As you can all probably tell, I was European. I lived in England and I went to Spain for my work. I was the best doctor in all of western Europe. The Spanish King was ill, so they transported me over there to try and help him. Unfortunately, there was nothing I could do.

'In those times though, if you couldn't help a King or Queen, you were punished. By death. I was sentenced to be hanged. I had a family in England. Four children, three daughters and a son. My wife, who I met when we were both young, was about to become a widdow.

'On the last night before I was to be hanged, I went for a walk around the city. I wrote a letter to my wife to explain why I wouldn't be returning. It was getting late but I didn't want to go back to where I was staying. So I carried on walking around Madrid.

'As I was walking, something struck my arm. After a few seconds, a burning feeling struck me and I collapsed. The thing that struck me came to me and began to suck the blood from my wound. It was a vampire. Eventually the vampire left, thinking I was dead.

'The burning spreading throughout my body as it ran through my blood-stream. It was the most painful thing in the world! As you all know. It was abnormally quick for me though, only lasting two days.'

'That's long enough!' Emmett snorted.

'Emmett.' Esme warned.

'Sorry Carlisle. Please continue.'

'I began to travel round Spain. I was hunting humans but one day, I went for a relatively young person, about fifteen or so. When I'd finished with her, she made me realise that it wasn't the life-style I wanted to live. So I changed. I stopped hunting humans.

'I wanted to help people. So I decided to be a doctor. One problem though, I'd have to be around blood. It took decades to be around blood. I'd get bags from the local hospital and open them up. I'd try and resist the smell but it took lots of effort.

'On the first day of working since I'd changed, I was scared. I'd never actually been around humans. Just blood smaples, I didn't want to risk it. At one point, I thought I was going to cave under the thirst in my throat. I ran out of the hospital, took some breaths and decided that this was the right thing to do. I went back inside and helped the patient. I cured her.

'I was living on my own in a little apartment. I desperately wanted to be with someone. I movedaround every ten years or so. It was a couple of centuries until I found Alice though. When that day came, I was truly happy. I was helping people without being lonely.'

'I think I should go next. What do you think Carlisle?' Esme suggested. She continued when Carlisle nodded.

'Well, it was 1912. I had gone to Belfast to decorate the Titanic. I made many friends working on the ship. One of them I met on the way to Ireland was Jasper. Later on, he became my best friend.

'Because I helped 'build' the Titanic, I got to go home on it for free. It was great. Posh dinners, ball-room dancing and lemonade on the decks.

'But then that dreaded night when the ship crashed into the ice-berg. I tried to get on the life boat but there was no room. So I jumped. Over the railing into the sea.

'As I entered the water, ice-cold temperatures hit me. I didn't know which way was up. Whichever direction I swam in took me further away from the surface.

'As I began to be engulfed by darkness, I felt soft, curly hair brush past me. It was Jasper. At least I'd die in the arms of my best friend.

'I began to feel something warm travelling up my leg. It felt nice to be warm again. In a matter of seconds I was warm all over. But then I got too hot. I could feel searing pain all over me. Jasper moved me onto a nearby island.

'He looked after me as I was changing. He soothed me and made sure that I was as comfy as I could be. I think he felt guilty for putting me through it, but he didn't want to loose me.

'After I finished changing, Jasper told me all about himself. He asked if I wanted to travel around with him. We weren't 'vegetarians' but we didn't like to kill people. So we found people in accidents or were critically ill, someone near death. Then we knew that they would have died even if we didn't drink from them.

We became even closer friends. But never fell in love. We travelled around for years and years on end. But one day we went our different ways, we wanted different things. I wanted to settle, to live a life of a human. He wanted t travel and see the world. So that's what we did. We have always kept in touch and when Jasper comes our way, he comes to stay for a few weeks. I miss him but we're still best friends.

'Because I wanted to be a part of human society, I had to learn to be around humans and control myself. Not drinking from healthy humans helped me a bit because I learnt to control myself around doctors and police and so on. Eventually I could live around humans.

'Then I met Rose.'


	5. Chapter 5  Stories Rosalie and Emmett

'I suspect that's my queue to start then.' Rosalie said.

I think her past pained her more than anyone else's. She didn't seem too happy to be telling us all about it. I don't blame her really. I know when I have to tell the others about Jake, I'll burst into tears. But we have to be honest with eachother. We couldn't keep things. After all, we were a family.

'Well, even when we were humans, me and Emmett were in love. I was pregnant. Emmett was off fighting in WWI. I wanted him to come home, to be here with me and our baby. But he had to fight.

'One night I was walking back from my mothers. I'd gone round for dinner like I did every Thursday. As I was walking through the park, I felt the baby kicking really hard. Then, suddenly, my water broke. The baby was coming early and I was going into labour extremly quickly, on my own, in the darkness of a park.

'After an hour of pain, I heard some rustling in the bushes. I shouted for help. Esme showed her face. She came up to me and helped me. She made me as comfortable as possible and talked me through it. The pain was extreme, there was no pain killers in those days.

'The baby was delivered and was breathing. He was small and frail, but he was alive.

'I was losing blood rapidly. I was coming in and out of conciousness. Esme didn't know what to do. She couldn't ring the emergency services without leaving me and the baby. But I was dying. I'm sorry for putting you in that position Esme.'

'It's okay darling, it wasn't your fault was it,' she said smiling at Rose.

'Thanks anyway Esme.'

' "I can help you," she said. "I can take the pain. But it's going to hurt a lot worse before it gets better. But you'll be alive. Sort of. I'm a vampire. I can make you a vampire too Rosalie. It'll mean you won't die. It'll mean you'll be around to make sure your son is safe. But you will have to give your son up Rosalie. You won't be able to keep him alive as a vampire. You'll want to suck every drop of his blood. But you'll know he's ok. Do you want be to do this?"

"Yes. Anything. I don't want to die. I've got too much to live for."

'She bit me on my neck. There was the warm feeling... blah blah blah, you already know this bit! Esme took me back to her house, where I could change. As I was changing, she took my son to the orphanage. Emmett and I had come up with a name for him. He was called Thomas. I told Esme that. And he remained with that name.

'I decided to live with Esme. Esme told me I was fast. Fast for even a vampire. We realised it was my power. Esme's was to understand animals, to communicate with them, and mine was to run fast.

'I missed Emmett so much, I was always thinking 'is he alive?'. One day I decided to go and see him. Esme came with me. I hunted around all of the trenches looking for him. After six months of searching, I found him.'

'Alright Rose babey, I do want to say stuff as well!' Emmett said, with a look of adoration in his eyes.

'So, yeah, she found me. I was mad and shocked and confused at her being in the trenches. I didn't know how she got in, where the baby was, and who the woman was with her.

'Rose took me away from the trenches. She told me everything, how the baby had been born and put up for adoption, and her becoming a vampire. She said that she just wanted to see that I was alright and then she'd leave me to live the rest of my life.

'Although I was mad at Rose for coming to find me, I was also secretly glad. I had missed her so much. She was my world, the only thing that was keeping me sane in those hard times. The trenches were horrible. So depressing. And the thought never left my mind that I might not see America again.

'The baby was another thing I always thought about. We were going to be a perfect little family. With a little cottage and a huge pot on the fire. I'd come home from work and I'd find Rose cradling our little son. And we'd all be happy. Laughing our way through life.

'But the longer I stayed away from home and the more I saw out there, the less likely it seemed.

'And it never did happen. Our only child was put up for adoption because obviously, a bunch of vampires couldn't look after a human baby. Rose was a vampire and I was a human. She was the only person I ever loved and she was about to leave. I could see in her eyes she didn't want to go. I didn't her want to go either.

'On the last day before she was going to leave, I was hugging her and stroking her hair, breathing in the smell of her for the last time. But I loved her too much to let her go. I wanted her to be with me. I couldn't imagine life without her. Not permanantly.

' "Change me." I demanded, "Change me, there's no point in life without you. I want to be with you until forever. I know that it was hard to give up Thomas, leave him behind, but please, don't leave me behind too. I love you Rose, always have done, since the day we met. That day was the beginning of my life. I don't want to live without you."

"I don't want to live without you either. But you don't know how difficult this is for me. I'll kill you, it will be painful. I don't know if I could live with myself with the thought of how much pain I put you through."

"Sweetie, that doesn't matter because in the long run, it'll all be ok. It will be worth it darling and don't blame yourslef, because I want it."

'Rosalie went to check with Esme if it was the right thing to do. Esme agreed on the condition that I wouldn't feed on human blood. I've kept that promise.

'I held onto Rose's hand as she bit me. It hurt, a lot, but I didn't show it so it wouldn't upset her. She then lay down, her head on my chest, waiting for it to start to happen. As the warmness travelled at rapid pace throughout my body, we lay in the grass, as my fingers were running through her hair.

'The change happened, pain blah blah blah, thirst blah blah blah, you know the drill. Rose, Esme and I lived together and Rosalie and I would never have to be apart again.'

'My strength was my power. I was and still am abnormally strong for a vampire. I can lift five times the weight you guys can. But i think I take my strength for granted.

'Rose and I kept an eye on Thomas. We made sure he was ok. Doing well in school and was healthy. He was fine. Perfect. We would go to his parents evening and listen outside as of course you know, our hearing is a lot better than humans.

'But one day when he was sixteen, he vanished. Him and his family moved and he'd gone. Gone out of our lives. For good. We never saw him again. And now, he must be dead.'

Rose burst into tears. Emmett got out of his seat and got Rosalie out of hers and wrapped his muscualar arms around her. He stroked her hair and calmed her. He hushed her. Pure love in his eyes he smiled her her and whispered in her ear 'I love you.'


	6. 6 Stories Alice,Edward and finally Bella

Stories - Alice, Edward and finally Bella ;D

After making sure that Rosalie and Emmett were ok, Alice began with her story.

'Well to be honest, mine isn't as long as all of yours, I'm not a fan of essays! But I can give it a shot I suppose.

'I was created during the 1800s. Carlisle found me. In a insanity prison. Yeah, I was pronounced insane during my human life. This was because I had my power, seeing the effects of decisions. I told people about what I saw and I was pronounced insane.

'People in those days though, liked to lock people who were different up. They put them away so that 'normal' people wouldn't have to see them. They were kept out of sight. They were never seen, never heard about. I was one of those people. Trapped.

'It was basically a prison. We ate the little pieces of crap found on the floors of kitchens. We slept on the hard, cold floor with a scrap of material as a blanket. No one gave a shit about us. We were just a piece of dirt on the floor.

'But I wasn't insane. I was seeing every bit of the things I saw. And I wasn't making it up. The people back then were ignorant. Some thought it was wrong to do this to people. Others wish there were more of these prisons.

'At one time, there was an illness going around. The prison wasn't the most hygenic of places in the world and naturally the disease spread quickly in the prison. Carlisle decided to try and help us. He came to what the prison was called 'Saint Dymphna's prison for the insane'.

'I saw this decision being made. I saw Carlisle come into my room and me explaining everything that I was seeing right now. He knew I was telling the truth because that's his power, he can tell if you are lying or not. I saw him bite me. I saw me writh in pain. I saw Carlisle explain to the guards that the disease had effected my brain even more and that there as nothing to be done and the best thing to be done was for me to be killed. To be put out of my misery. Like an animal. I saw him take me to his house, his perfect excuse worked.

'And so he came into the room and my vision came true. My visions are different to Bella's. Mine can change as mine rely on decisions. Bella's are certain. She relies on the person themself.

'After over hundred and fifty years of peace and me being around humans successfully, something or more precise, someone, bubbled into our lives.'

She looked at me smiling.

'Bella came.'

I looked up from my feet at the mention of my name. In the corner of my eye I saw Edward quickly put his face down.

'Edward, do you want to say your piece?' Esme suggested.

'Ok then, if I must.'

'There's not much to know about me. I got created. For a battle. A battle which I don't want to go into detail about. A battle about love.

'Basically, this vampire, Ruth, was in love with a vampire who was killed by another vampire. She wanted revenge for the death of her mate. She created me, and told me she loved me. I thought I loved her too. She lied to me. She lied about why we were fighting, she lied about the newborns mysteriously disappearing. She used me. I was her leiutenant. I killed the vampires which were too weak to fight. But Ruth didn't tell me about the deaths of perfectly strong and healthy vampires.

'She killed all of the vampires who knew. The ones who knew I was being used. The real reason why we were all fighting.

'Ruth was good at hiding her thoughts. She could block them, twist them, put thoughts in her head which weren't actually hers. They were false, untrue, fake. She did that just for me.

' If you haven't already guessed, I can read thoughts of everybody. Human, vampire, doesn't matter. Every thought of everybody who was close enough for my mind to reach. Except two people. Ruth. And,' he hestitated and looked up at me, 'you Bella.'

If it was possible I would have blushed. I stared straight into those deep amber eyes of his. After a few seconds of staring into eachothers eys, he broke off.

'I don't know why I can't see your thoughts Bella. It has always puzzled me. See with Ruth, I was getting things from her mind, but things she wanted me to 'see'. With you, there's nothing. Nothing at all.'

When he said all this, it felt like we were the only people in the room. In the world. No one else around me mattered. But of course, Edward didn't feel the same way as he was doing everything her could not to look at me. It was as if I disgusted him.

'We fought, and we won. All of the other newborn army were slaughtered. Cruelly. I regret to say that, I enjoyed the fight at the time. But now, now that I know, I would do anything to go back and leave Ruth. I feel like such a fool for falling for her tricks, believing her.

'When I came across a newborn that knew all about Ruth's tricks, I told her to run. Get out as quickly as she could. I looked for Ruth and I killed her. I killed her and felt so good when I did it. It sounds bad but, I despised her when I knew I was just being used. She never loved me. She never cared. If I died, got killed, it wouldn't have even been the slightest bit sad.

'I mourned her, even though I hated her. I went around killing person after person after person. There was nothing for me. No reason to live. And yet I was stuck in a world which I hated.

'But then I met Esme. She changed that. I learnt that there was more than one way. I changed. I didn't drink human's blood. I didn't slaughter innocent people. I was good again.'

He looked up and turned to face me. He smiled such a beautiful smile and said, 'I will find a way into your mind Bella. I promise you that.'

I was dreading it. But finally my time had come. What I was going to say kept whizzing and whirring around my head. Each new thing I thought to say just sounded like crap!

'Umm, yeah, so I was changed a few months ago. Five to be exact. Carlisle changed me. On a road. In the rain.

'It all started when I transferred English Lit class. My teacher recommended me going into a higher level. I sat next to Alice. She was acting all weird. Staring into space, with a perculiar expression on her face. Little did I know she was having a vision of me and herin her room, laughing and joking.

'After a few months, Alice and I became friends, maybe even bestfriends. Our future together though was always changing. There was always a different outcome each time. All of them, I knew what she and Carlisle were. They decided to tell me, after all, I was going to find out eventually.

'They asked me if I was scared. That if I was they would understand if I didn't want anything to do with them. Ihat they would never hurt me intentionally but that there was always a risk. I wasn't scared though. Every body insinct that I had wasn't working. Normally humans would run, would sub-conciously know to stay away, even though they didn't know why. But me, I was weird. I never fit in everywhere. Alice and Carlisle made me feel...normal.

'One day, Alice asked me if I wanted to go round to her house to do homework after school. I said yes. Then she saw a vision. I was going to get hit, by a car. I was going to be changed.

'She told me, and I'll admit it, I was fricking terrified! But it was what I wanted. I felt normal around them, for the first time in my life. And I knew that if I wasn't changed, they'd leave eventually. So I did want to get changed. I just didn't feel ready at the time.

'But I decided that I wanted to be changed now, than not get changed at all or die. So I said goodbye to Charlie. I told him I loved him and told him how much he meant to me knowing I'd never get the chance to do it again. Then I walked out of my house for the last time.

'I began the long walk over to Alice's. Each step I took was closer to my death. Mere minutes stood in the way of living and dying. I could hear Alice and Carlisle coming. They were going to be there. They weren't going to let me wait for them to come. Then I saw it. The drunk-driver was swerving all over the place. I was blinded by the headlights. The car was infront of me, half on the pavement, half on the road.

'The next part happened so incredibly quickly. I felt the pain of the impact hit me like a rush of electricity. The car carried on down the road, the driver probably didn't even realise he's hit me. Carlisle caught me, he didn't want me to hit the ground at the force I was going at. He bit me as quickly as possible and carried me to his house.

'He planted a model of me on the road, something so realistic that even I thought it was me. That way, Charlie would know what had happened to me with the evidence infront of him instead of me just going missing.

My eyes were filling again. He was always taking over my thoughts, each time, I'd burst out into tears. My sleep was full of nightmares about him. My heart was broken, because of him. But it was time to tell them, about my best friend.

'There was just one person who knew about what we are. Well when I say one person, I mean a group of people, one of them is...was my best friend. They're shape-shifters or werewolves...'

'You were friends with a werewolf? That's just...wrong.' Rose said.

'Bella was friends with him before the phase happened. He's a good kid Rose.' explained Carlisle.

'When I changed, we push our differences aside.' I started to sob silently. I could feel Edward tense beside me, I was obviously annoying him. Esme walked around the table and placed her hand on my shoulder, trying to comfort me.

_Emmett answered the door. A curly haired, blonde man with amber eyes was standing in the doorway.I couldn't really see his face, it was blurry. All I could see was the bright amber where his eyes would have been. Esme ran from the top of the stairs into his arms._

After a second of remembering where I was I carried on. 'But Jake and I kept on having arguments. One day we were fighting about how other vampires drunk from humans. He told me he'd rather me dead than be 'alive'. I was annoyed at him. I couldn't help it. My self-control is so much better than normal vampires but I couldn't help it. I pushed him, only intending to give him a bit of a shock. But he went through the garage window. He ran from me. Never told me where he went. Then we moved to Forks and there was no way that he would know where we are.'

I began to cry harder and Alice was there this time, wrapping me in her arms. But I carried on. 'I need to tell you all what I saw. I promised and I'm not going to let...' I gulped, 'Jake, ruin my new, new start. Well Emmett, you were the first I saw so I'll tell you first. Well this was weird even for me. I saw you barge into mine and Edward's science class. Demanding us.'

'Wow I'm bad-ass.' Emmett joked.

Carlisle looked puzzled and yet amused. I don't think the others realised how serious it looked.

'Then there was Edward. Yours scared me Edward. You were limping. Up the stairs going into Carlisle's office. You were holding a piece of you leg. A large piece at that. Oh god Edward I hope you're going to be ok!' I began to panick.

'It's alright Bella, if I could limp, I would have been fine. Anyway Carlisle would be able to patch me up easy.'

'Yeah well, I'm still worried about you. Then Rosalie, you and Emmett were upset. Crying. You were holding a photo, but I couldn't tell what it was of though. You lit a candle. It was a person I know that. And finally Esme, there was someone at the door. I think it was Jasper. I could be wrong...'

That was when I was rudely interrupted by the doorbell.


	7. Chapter 7 Arrival

Chapter Seven - Arrival

Esme ran upstairs, too excited to open the door herself. I sat on the piano stool, which was in the entrance hall, giggling alongside with Alice and Edward at Esme's extreme excitement. Carlisle ran up to Esme pecked her on the cheek and said softly to her, 'It's definatley Jasper, I can sense him.' Esme smiled and giggled like her excitement was going to explode out of her.

Emmett raced Rose to the door, but Rose let him win, he and Jasper were much closer then she was. With a huge grin on his face, he pulled down the handle and opened the door.

Jasper pounced on Emmett playfully. They rolled around the floor play fighting, laughing maniacally. Edward leaped off from the seat he was sat on and joined in.

When Jasper realised there were others here, he stopped the fighting and got up. 'Excuse me, how rude of me. I'm Jasper, I suspect you are the Cullen clan?'

'Yes.' replied Carlisle with a gentle smile on his face. He took Jasper by the hand and shook it slowly. 'I'm Carlisle, this is Bella and this is Alice.' Jasper turned to me and smiled and then to Alice. It seemed like his eyes were glues to her face. He shook himself out ofit and took me by the hand.

_He and Alice walked down the stairs, hand in hand. When they got to the bottom, he turned towards her, running his hand through her short, pixie-like hair and kissed her deeply and passionately._

I leaned on Jasper as I regained my balance. 'I'm sorry Jasper, it's my power. I see the future of whoever I touch. It's a bit weird at first, but you'll get used to it.'

'What did you see then? If you don't mind me asking.'

'Ermm... well... I saw you and Alice, kissing. I think you're made to be together.'

Alice playfully shoved me to the side. 'Hiya, I'm Alice. I hope we can get to know eachother.' Emmett smirked and tried to push back a laugh. 'I think you'll be getting to know eachother plenty!'

Esme shot down the stairs like a bullet and leaped into his arms. 'Hiya beautiful,' Jasper smiled at her. 'Long time no see. So this is Carlisle. I was wondering when I'd get to see this guy. You better look after her, Carlisle, otherwise you'll have me to answer to.' he joked, but it had a serious side to it.

We all sat back down in the dining room once again. This time Jasper was sat next to Emmett and Alice.

'So, Jasper, where have you been for the past, what, twenty years?'

'Twenty-three actually. Well, I've been everywhere. In the US I mean. Alaska, New York, Texas, Missouri, the list goes on. And then I found myself in Washington and decided to pay my good, old friends a visit.'

'I'm so glad you're here Jazz. How have you been? Made any new friends?'

'I visited Tanya and the clan for a while. Can you remember when we met her?'

'Yeah she hated me because she thought us two were mates!'

'Yeah! And I had to explain to her that we weren't like that.'

Jasper and Esme carried on chatting away. the problem was though, none of us could really join in the conversation. It was slightly awkward!

'You know she likes Edward now' Esme informed Jasper.

'Yeah, I heard. Good luck with that Edward.'

When I heard this, I had a strange feeling. Like a ball of fire was roaring up in my stomach. There was no rational explanation for this. The only thing I could come up with is that i didn't know why anyone would like Edward in that way. His awful mood swings were driving me insane!

'Look, Jazz, I know I say this every time you come to visit us, but there's a space upstairs that could be yours permanantly. I mean, you could be part of the family. you're like a son to me and a brother to Rose, Emmett and Edward. And I think Alice would want you to stay too.' Esme smiled slyly at me. 'I want you to be with me forever Jazz, you're my bestfriend. Please stay?'

After a minute's consideration he answered 'I'd love to stay Esme!'

We listened to Jasper telling us all of the 'adventures' he'd been doing. He kept beaming at Alice, it was love at first sight! We found out that his power was he could control emotions, he could make people feel something when they were around him.

After our talk,we all went off to do what we wanted. Emmett and Rose went into the room, I don't even want to think about what they were getting up to in there. Alice and Jazz went off for a walk, they probably wanted some alone time to get to know eachother. Carlisle was unpacking his things into his office and Esme was still painting Alice's room.

Edward suggested we finished unpacking. I forgot how much we had done. There was just a box full of things. Jake's things. I told Edward I didn't need any help buyt he opened the box and started looking at the things in there. I asked him if he could leave it when he turned around and said, 'Why did he leave? Did he love you? Did you love him?'

'Yeah I loved him.'

'As a friend?'

'Probably more.' I wasn't concentrating on Edward's questions though. I was thinking away about me and Jake. Whenever I think deeply, I don't take in the things around me. That was until Edward said, 'Well he couldn't of loved you, otherwise he wouldn't have left you.'


	8. Chapter 8 Fight!

Chapter 8 - Fight!

**Author's note ;) - just to let you know that vampires can give eachother bruises and what not, but humans can't give vampires bruises. It's a bit like, I don't know, a caterpillar can't give us cuts and bruises but they can to eachother (at least I think so! lol ;D ). **

I lunged at him. Anger spread through me in ripples. I was furious. The words which had been said felt like a physical pain to me. It felt like they were in the pit of my stomach never to return to the surface. Never to disappear.

As I forced myself upon Edward, he did the same to me. I let out a vicious snarl emaniating from my throat.

'TAKE THAT BACK!' I boomed out.

'NO!' he shouted back at me. We ran at eachother, grabbing eachother's arms, with our teeth flaring. I couldn't control the anger coming from inside of me, I had to let it out. I dug my teeth into Edward's arm, inflicting him with pain. he screamed out in agony. He twisted my arm until I heard a snapping noise which made him pause. I seized the moment and yanked my arm out of his grasp. there was a look of pure hatred on his face.

The snapping made me rave on even more. It was like a wake-up call. Encouraging me to fight back. To fight hard. I strated punching him with all of my might. the shirt he was wearing was in tattered shreds. I could see his surprisngly musclular body, now covered in bright purple bruises.

Next thing I know Emmett was inbetween us shouting, 'STOP IT! BOTH OF YOU! Bella,' he said to me, 'concentrate, concentrate on that fantastic will of yours. I know you don't want this. Find it inside of you. And Edward, I thought you were smarter than this you fucking idiot. Bella's a newborn you dickhead! ' We were still raging on, trying to get at eachother. 'Bella, please, please just stop.'

'LET ME AT HIM!' I screamed. I shoved Emmet out of the way not intending to hurt him. But I didn't realise my own strength. I threw him towards the wall. Emmet crashed straight through it, sliding down the bits still in tact until he hit the floor with a loud thump.

Sadness and disappointment suddenly replaced my anger. I felt so guilty for hurting Emmet, he only wanted to help. I stopped and walked towards him about to help him up out of the rubble we had created. But Edward grabbed my waist, spun me round and dug his teeth into my neck, ripping out a large chunk. I sunk my teeth into any part I could get hold of to try and get him off me. Unfortutanately, that meant he had to loose some of his leg.

As he was rolling on the floor in searing pain, a huge chunck of flesh beside him, I continued to walk towards Emmett. By this time, he had got himself up. 'I'm so sorry Emmett. I didn't mean to hurt you. God, I'm so sorry. I'm such an idiot...'

'Bella it's ok. You're a newborn, I know what it's like, even you won't be able to control all of your thoughts, feelings and actions.'

He wrapped me into one of his amazing bear-hugs. 'Anyway it's Edward I'm pissed at.'

I turned to look at Edward. Jasper was kneeling on the floor, his shirt in taters as Edward was clenching it with his hands. Edward was sat on a chair and Jasper was calming him down, thank god for his gift! Edward looked like he was going to pounce at me at any second. I stayed close to Emmett. 'Don't worry Bellss, I'll protect you. I don't want my little sister killed on her first day here. At least wait until the second.' Emmett joked.

"My little sister". It sounded nice him calling me that. It made me feel at ease around him. I didn't have to worry about what he thought about me because he's still love me because I was his sister.

Jasper had finally calmed Edward down when Alice came in. She quickly shot a beaming smile at Jasper, which was sweetly returned,before she said, 'Edward, Bella, Carlisle wants to see you in his office as soon as possible.'

Edward got up and ran out the room as quickly as he could. Alice cam over to me, hugged me, and pulled back slightly so that she could see my face. 'Are you alright Bella? You did well you know sweetie. You might not think so, but you did. I killed someone when I got angry.'

I smiled at her. She meant well but I didn't particually fell any better from what she said. 'Better get this over and done with.' I said to my three siblings. I turned around and slowly walked out of the room. Dreading what was about to happen. I was about to go to hell and back.


	9. Chapter 9 Blank Canvas

Chapter 9 - Blank Canvas

I took the vacant sea next to Edward. Carlisle was opposite us, on the other side of the desk.

'I'm not going to beat about the bush you two.' Carlisle told us. 'You both know what you did is wrong, there's no point in me explaining that to you further.' He looked at us in the eye. 'What I want to know is why? Why did it get to that extent? You at least Bella, know that I don't like violence. Why couldn't you have talked it out?'

'It was my fault Carlisle,' Edward said, looking up from his feet to speak to him, 'I aggravated her. I said some... things which hurt Bella. It wasn't her fault.'

'What? Of course it was my fault Edward. I started the fight. I jumped on you first.' I snapped, annoyed at him trying to get all of the balme.

'If I hadn't have said those things Bella, the fight wouldn't have strated,' he said coldly.

'Lets not have another argument kids. Ok, Edward, what exactly did you say to Bella?'

'I said some very untrue things about Jake.' I put my head down, ashamed of the tears welling up in my eyes. 'I told her he never loved her.'

'Why did you do this Edward? You knew she was sensitive about it and you knew it was a lie. You didn't think about the consequences or her feelings. You did't thiink about her strenght either. I mean for goodness sake Edward, she's a newborn.'

'I know Carlisle I was stupid. I made a mistake, I should have known bbetter. I wasn't thinking, it won;'t happen again.

'That's my point Edward, you didn't think. You should think before you act. Bella's a newborn, she doesn't have complete control of herself and her actions. Making miustakes isn't an option around newborns. It won't happen again, you're right there Edward. You both wpn't survive another fight As for you bella, I thought you had a stronger hold of yourself than you obviously course I coimpletely understand Bella, you're a newborn and it wasn't your fault. But something teklls me it wasn't you being a newborn that made you insane with anger. I'm not mad at you, both of you, I'm just... disappointed. I want you to learn form your mistakes, because if this happens again., lives will be lost, and not necessarily yours.'

'Yeah, yuo'rwe right,' we nboth said in harmoy.

'Now I would like to check you both out, fix you up. Is that ok?'

'Yeah sure,' Edward replied. I just gave hima simple nod. 'Edward should go first,' I advised,'ghiuis injuries are worse than mine.'

'OK. I want you both to hug before you leave Bella. YThis is going to be a fresh strat. A blank canvas. You're both going to forgive and forget, no grudges. Ok?'

'Yeah sounds good,' Edward said smiling at me. We got up and hugged.

A warm feeling shot through my body, like an electric current. It was exciting and I didn't want it to end. It made me want to hang onto Edward forever. Edward whispered, 'I'm so sorry Bella. I'm such an idiot,' before he let me go. I began to walk out of the room in a trancve form our hug. Just as I got to the door CArlisle said to me, 'By the way, I can sense ALice outside, I assume she'll make you spill everything Bella. Be warned,' he smiled at me.

Cralisle was so understanding. That was probably worse than if he was angry. Becasue he made me feel so guilty and disappointed with myself. I had let him down.

He was right, Alice was sat on the sofa outside of his office. Jasper was sat next to her, holding her hand. It was so sweet. They were in love It really was love at first sight. When he saw me come out of Carlisle's office he asked, 'Are you alright Bella?' He walked over to me and hugged me with a sweet little smile on his face when I nodded. 'Ok well I';ll leave you two to it.'

'Thanks Jasper,' I called after him as he walked down the long halwway.

'Are you alright Bells?'

'Yeah. SStill a little shaken and in a teeny bit of pain but Carl will sort thtat out in a minute. He's just making sure Edward's alright first. Ithiunk he's in quite a bit of pain, he just wion't admit it.'

I sat down on the sofa. Alie wrapped her arm around my shoulder. 'He didn't mean it Bella. It wasn't true. Jake loved you to pieces.'

'I know. I wish I realised we had feelings for eachother sooner.'

'Aww Bells. I'm sorry. Don't try and lkive iin the past thoug.'

'Yeah. I gue...'

I was interrupted by a screaming coming froim inside the office. I could hear Carlisle trying to sooth Edward. But it wasn't working. He was in agonising pain. I burst into tears at the thought of me doing that to him. causing him so much pain

Alice hugged me trying to cal me down. 'Shh. It's ok. Shh, shh, shhh. He's alright. Listen the screamings stopped.'

I loked up and saw Edward limping out of the office. Smiling. Why was he smiling? When he saw me in tears, his smile turnined into a frown. He moved over to me quickly and stood me up.

_'STOP IT! STOP IT PLEASE!' Edward shouted. He was pleading with someone. I couldn't see who though, they were blurry. Ge looked around the room. He was tied up next to Alice and Rose. He stared at me across the room. I was rolling on the floor screamig._

But I didn't know why. This vision was even weirder than the others because I was Edward. That had never happened before.

Edward supported me as I regained my balance and the dizziness subsided. 'Sshh. I'm alright It's ok. Don't cry, look I'm fine. It's not your fault bella,' he whispered in my ear. He wrapped his arms around me. The electric current ran round my body again. 'It's your turn now sweetheart,' he squeezed my hand before I let go and walked into Carlisle's office.

I lay on the bed ass instructed. I handed over the part of my neck which had been ripped off be Edward. 'I'm so sorry bella, but this is going to hurt. Anaesthetic doesn't work on vampires I'm afraid. I'm sorry, you're just going to have to grit your teeth.'

I won't go over all of the gory details, it's not nice. Basically Carlisle stitched the piece back into its place. If that's not bad enough, he had to use a hot poker to seal the wound. Naturally, I made quite a lot of noise. As soon as it was over though, I was fine. There was a slight twinge but nothing truly of the bonuses of being a vampire.

When I walked out of the office, I saw Alice hugging Edward who was panting through gritted teeth. Something on the floor caught my eye. All there of the hand-made cushions that were on the sofa, were in shreds. I assumed that was down to Edward. I stood him up as he did to me. The usual electicity coursed its way round my body once again. 'I'm down, I'm alright, look. It's ok. It wasn't your fault,' I whispered into his ear. 'Now I think it's time to apologise to everyone now, don't you think?'

Everyone was gathered around the dining table for the third time that night. 'We just wanted to say sorry to the whole family. I'm sorry Emmett for throwing you and making you hit the wall. I hope you're ok.' I started.

'Yeah I'm fine Bells, nothing to worry about; it's not just anything that can seriously hurt me!'

'I'm sorry Esme, for damaging that wall. It was very disrespectful of me to damage it.'

'It's ok. To be honest I'm quite pleased. I've got something to keep my hands busy!'

Carlisle was looking at Esme, with true adoration in his eyes. He smiled at her as she began to think where to get the materials to build the new wall.

'I'm sorry Jasper,' Edward comtinued,'for ruining your shirt.'

'You should see how many other I buy for him! He looks great!' Alice interuppted. Jasper took hold of her hand and kissed her cheek.

After a long chat, we all decided to go to our rooms. I noticed it was chucking it down with rain outside, usual weather for Forks.

I started up my laptop and checked to see if I got any mail. when it said inbox-1, I went to see who had emailed me. I never got email, unless you count spam as email;. my mouth widened with shock as it said, '1 new email from- Jake :D xx


	10. Chapter 10 Emails

**Author's Note:**

**I'm so sorry it's taken so long for this to come up. My laptop crashed and all of my documents went with it. :'( All of my hard work on this has been deleted so I had to strat it again. It wasn't just this chapter that got lost, a couple more did too. Sorry for making you wait :) **

**Caketin3336**

Chapter Ten - Emails

_Hi Bells,_

_Where are you? I get back to Jacksonville and find that you and the Sullens are gone._

_I wennt to stay at my uncle John's. He lives on a farm about fifty miles away from Jacksonville. You could have told me you were moving. I just needed some space. I did want to be friends._

_I helped my uncle out and about on the farm. I helped with the harvest and built a barn for the cows. My uncle kept me busy!_

_Look, I'm sorry for everything that happened. For what I said and then running off. It's not like you can help being like the rest of the scum you like to call vampires. I loved you Bella, even though you're a vampire and I'm a wolf. We are supposed to hate eachohter but I couldn't help but fall in love with you._

_But all that's changed. After having some time on my own, I've realised that we're better off without eachother. You weren't good for me Bella. I'm sorry but you weren't. I was constantly angry; I had to frequently concerntrate on staying human, even though my instincts were telling me to be a wolf and to kill you._

_And there's something else. While I was away, I found someone esle. A human, someone normal. She's amazing. She's beautiful, funny. kind, clever and perfect. Just perfect. I imprinted on her Bella. She's my life now. I'm sorry. But I can't exist without her. She's in Jacksonville with me. We came up to visit my dad and I was hoping to see you, but I heard you upped and left. Not long after I went._

_It wasn't because of me was it? I didn't make yo move? I'm sorry if I was the reason you had to change your lives. But it was coming anyway; you were in hidig for like a month._

_I still want to be friends though. I'm going back to kIngsway next weekend, maybe we could see eachother before then, just once. Grab a cup of coffee? A bite to eat? I'm sorry for everything that I've caused. I still love you. Just not enough. I love Cindy more. I'm sorry Bells. You'll always be my best friend._

_You're forever in my heart._

_Jake xxx_

I held it in. I read and reread the words written by Jake. Well, he wasn't mine anymore, he was _Cindy's_ Jake. I held all feelings and emotions in. 'Not yet,' I told myself, 'not yet. I need to do this first.'

_Jake,_

_I'm forever in your heart? What a load of bullshit Jake! You have forgotten about me for like four months, not answering my calls, not replying to my texts or emails. Yeah because I'm in your heart forever._

_To start with, we're not scum. We can't exactly help being what we are, just like you can't help being a wolf. Second-of-all, it's __Cullen __not Sullen. I'm a Cullen Jake, I'm a vampire, are you going to call me names like Sullen and scum, because, I'm not putting up with it. I'm not putting up with you._

_Yeah I'm a vampire, I don't drink coffee or eat pizza or stuff. They taste like crap. It's nice of you to consider me in your plans. Even if I did do ordinary things, I wouldn't want to meet up with you Jacob, because I want you out of my life. There hasn't been a day that's gone by where I haven't thought about you and yet, you leave and find someone else, I kept myself from my friends and family because of you. I wasn't myself, because you were a part of me._

_We moved. TWice. We moved to a town called... actually, I'm not going to tell you because you'll hunt me down. And I don't want to EVER see your face again. You understand that? You've caused me and my family too much pain as it is. If you dare try to talk to me ever again, I'll hunt you and your precious little Cindy down! And yes, we did move because of you. We were going to get a fresh start. And then Carlisle and someone he knew from a while ago, got together and so we moved in with her and her clan. And for the first time in six months, I was happy. I didn't burst into tears at the thought of your name. Just once, I didn't._

_Yeah for some reason, I don't think we're going to be best friends anymore. Do you? I don't want you coming anywhere near me or my family. You got that? I don't want to hear from you ever again._

_Isabella Cullen_

The mouse was hovering over the send button. The thought of him reading it made me feel better and yet so much worse. Knowing that I would hurt him like he hurt me was enough to put anyone off. But I wanted revenge. He hurt me badly. Not just by the email but leaving me and then finding someone else and telling me about it out-of-the-blue, four months later. My mind was made up.

It was done. Nothing could change it now. No going back. I just hoped he wouldn't reply. I didn't want to hear from him ever again. After a few seconds, a message appeared on the scrren. "Message Sent".

Next thing I know, I'm running. Running non-stop. I was out of the house in a millisecond. I ran through the pouring rain into the forest. I let the rain soak me, my body absorbing each and every drop. It acted like a barrier, blocking the rest of the world out. Letting me be alone.

I could hardly see through the thick layer of tears shieldig my eyes. Each time I blinked those tears escaped and another layer invaded. I didn't let that stop me though. I carried on running.

Eventually I stopped. I leant on a nearby tree. And let it out. Tears were leaking non-stop out of my eyes, pouring down my face. I could taste the salt as they dripped into my mouth. He'd replaced me. He found someone elsee. He wasn't bothered about me anymore. He never was. I couldn't believe I ever thought he would come back and be with me. What an idiot I was. My knees keeled over and I collapsed on the ground.

The sobs couldn't be held back any longer. They took over my body, making me shake. The animals in the bushes ran off quickly in the other direction. They were running away from me, the sounds of sobs coming out of my mouth, even the insects ran off.

I rolled up into a ball on the ground. The dirt was sticking to my wet cheeks. I felt like I was bursting open, the glue that was holding me togetherr wasn't sticking anymore. The pain was tattooed into me. Into my heart and into my memory. It wouldn't ever go away, I'd just learn to cope with it.

Suddenly someone picked me up. They wrapped their arms around me and pulled me into their chest. 'Shhhh. It's ok. Shhhh forget about him Bella. He doesn't deserve you.' Edward scooped my head into his hands and looked me in the eye. 'You don't need him,' he said as he wiped away my tears. He leaned in and kissed my forehead. 'You've got me.'


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 - The Truth Spills Out

Edward and I were sat on my short cream sofa. He seemed tense, angry, but when he turned to look at me, his topaz eyes filled with kindness and support. He still had his arms wrapped around me, like a barrier.

'How did you know about the email?' I whispered.

'I came in to your room to see if you were alright and I saw your laptop was on but you weren't in the room. I went to ask Carlisle where you were because obviously he'd know. When he said you were about a mile away from the house, I knew something was wrong. I went to see what the last thing you did opn the internet and I saw his email.'

'Do you think I did the right thing?'

'Hmm?' he asked, confused.

'Replying. Do you think it was the right thing?'

'I didn't see your reply, I just skimmed the email Jake sent you.'

I pulled away from Edward's grasp and reached for my laptop which was on the desk. I opened it up and put the email I sent to Jake onto the screen. Edward began to read the words I wrote.

After a minute of silence Edward chuckled.'Wow, he doesn't have to be told twice!'

'Well if he thinks that I'm going to be happy if he comes up here, he's got another thing coming.'

'You're not wrong there Bells.'

I started beaming beyond control.

'What? Have I said something funny?' Edward's topaz eyes poured into my almost black ones.

'It's nothing. I just like it when you call me Bells.'

'Yeah? Well, I'll be calling you that more often then if that's alright with you Bells?'

The rest of the week was slow and uneventful. Edward's mood swings continued, one minute, he was my best friend the next it seemed like he hated me. It started to annoy me.

But I chose to ignore it, after all he had been there for me the most since I recieved the email. He was the only one who knew about it. He got angry about how Jake treated me, and was the shoulder for me to cry on. We'd spent the whole week with eachother.

There was a lot I learnt about Edward. He was a very loyal and caring person, which I didn't expect. He was easy to get on with, when he was in a good mood. He told me stuff, about his past. Stuff which I don't think he told anyone else.

I was glad that he trusted me with this. But I was also curious. Why was he telling me all of this after about a week of knowing me, when he didn't tell the people he'd been living with for decades? He seemed like he trusted me. I trusted him too.

Day-by-day, I could feel the burning thirst grow in my throat. The uncomfortable sensation never left. Edward, Alice, Carlisle and I decided to go hunting. Edward didn't really need to go hunting but he decided he wanted to see a newborn hunt. Well, that was his excuse!

We went to the mountain range where there was a lot of bear. It wasn't my favourite but it would quench my thirst. It was a long weekend, but it was a chance to eat before we went back to school. Hunting was exhilarating. I loved to hunt. It was the chance to let instincts be in charge of my body. I didn't have to think, it all came naturally. I didn't have to be controlled, there were no people around.

We left Forks on Friday, but by the Saturday, Alice and Carlisle were ready to leave. I didn't want to leave though, I wanted to saty in the beautiful mountain range for a little longer. I would leave Sunday morning.

Edward decided to stay too.

We were sat against a tree. My head was on his chest, he was twisting a piece of my hair around his finger. He was humming a beautiful song, one that I didn't recognise.

'I'm in love with you Bella. I have been since the day I laid eyes on you.'

'What? Pffft. Yeah course,' I replied.

'Do you think I'm lying? There's one thing about me Bella, and that is I don't lie.' He smiled.

'Well, if you loved me, why did you try your best to avoid me?'

'What?' his smile disappeared and a frown replaced it.

'At school, you went out of your way to stay away from me.'

'Well, that's because I thought it was so obvious that I loved you that even an idiot would know. So I stayed away so you wouldn't find out. So that no one would laugh. So you wouldn't... reject me.'

'Yeah right, that sounds likely,' I said sarcastically.

He grabbed hold of my cheek and slowly pulled my head up until I was looking into his eyes, his face was deadly serious. 'I have loved you since the day my eyes saw you. I don't lie, and I am being serious. And I believe that you might love me too.'

'Oh yeah, and what makes you think that?' I asked, my lips curving up into a smirk.

'You trust me, that's obvious because of the way you are sat right now, and yet you've only known me properly for about a week, not even that. And our hugs, I know you feel it too. The sparks, the electricity. You feel it too don't you? The tingling feeling, right now, coming from my fingers as we come into contact. That amazing feeling, it's like a drug to me Bella. I don't ever want it to stop.'

'I don't either.'

'You do feel it then?' he said, the corners of his lips turning up into a smile.

'Yeah. I have a weird feeling in my chest. It tries to burst out of me whenever you're around. But I don't know what it is. Is it love Edward? I just don't know. I've only felt love once before and that was after he left. I don't know whether it was me just missing him or not.'

'Well, I'll tell you what it's like for me. Whenever you're around, I have to try and keep a smile off my face. Whenever you smile, my heart gives a leap. Whenever we touch, a special energy runs through me. And the thought of living without you makes me so upset, so angry, life wouldn't be worth living without you. I would do anything for you, be anything for you and protect you in any way. I never want to be apart from you. Ever. Is that how you feel.'

'...Yeah. That's exactly how I feel. Was that what you felt for the Ruth?'

'No. It was never like that. What I felt for her was anything but love, it was just what I mistook for love. It was idiocy.'

'Don't talk about yourself like that. You weren't an idiot, she played with your mind.'

Inside of me felt like it was going to explode. It felt so good. PLeasure filled up inside of me and built up. My stomach was a shower of butterflies, my mind was screaming out with joy. As for my heart, it fluttered. My blood seared as it coursed around my body.

His lips pressed against mine. I could not only feel my own heartbeat, but I could feel his too. He slipped his tongue into my mouth and ran his fingers through my hair. Our tongues danced. My hands were running all over him, his over me. The world stopped around us. We were the only things in the world. Nothing around us, nothing at all, would have caught my attention in that moment of time.

But he dragged himself away suddenly. 'I'm sorry Bella. I'm so sorry.'

'For what? You haven't done anything wrong.'

'I don't want to take advantage. After what's happened with Jake, I don't want to confuse you. I love you Bella and I'll wait until you're ready for this.'

'What? No, no, no, no ignore Jake. Forget about him, he's done enough damage as it is. It's you that I want to be with. I've just realised I'm in love with you. After just under a week and yet I already know that I love you.'

'Exactly Bella after only aabout a week of knowing me, not even that, getting to know me, you're saying you love me. I just don't want you to regret this.'

'I won't. I love you Edward, and now that I know that, it seems so obvious, I'm surprised Alice didn't work it out. I don't want to wait. I want to be with you now. Please? Unless... you're having second thoughts?' I looked down towards my feet, embarrassed, thinking that he regretted kissing me. I felt his hand on my cheek once again. 'Of course I want to be with you Bella. You're my soul mate. I just didn't want to rush you.

He got up. I looked at him, bewildered. 'We've got to get back, the others will worry, and we've got school to go back to tomorrow.'

'Urghh.' I groaned.

Edward took hold of my hand and helped me up. It was an incredibly human thing to do, and yet it seemed like the perfect thing to do in that moment. He twined his fingers into mine and said 'We've got some news to tell the others.' He smiled, kissing my temple. 'come on we've got some explaining to do.'

And so we were running. Running all the way back to rainy Forks. Back home. Edward never let go of my hand. Not once.

When we walked into the house, Carlisle and Esme were sat at the piano, playing a duet. They glanced at us as we entered and then turned back to the piano. They looked at us again, realising what they had seen and a huge grin grewe on Esme's face. 'Are you two together now?' We both nodded. 'I'm so happy for you both,' she squealed as she ran up to us, giving us a hug in turn.

_Carlisle was on his knee, holding a gleaming ring. Esme was in a fit of giggles as he asked her to marry him._

_'_What did you see sweetheart? Tell me in a minute.'

'I'm happy too, but Edward, you better look after Bella, she's like a daughter to me, she IS my Carlisle said to Edward.

'I wouldn't dream of hurting her. I felt so bad for the other day, that was the last thing I wanted to do. Bella means the world to me, I would never ever hurt her. You've got my word on that.'

After a couple of seconds of silence I ecided to tell Esme what I saw happening. 'Esme, I saw, erm, I saw Carlisle propose to you! I don't know your answer though. I don't know where or when for that matetr. But it will happen one day.' Esme squealed.

Alice ran down thbe stairs and leaped into my amrs. 'I'm so incredibly happy for you Bella. You suit each other so well, you complete each other.'

'I could say the same thing for you and Jasper.'

'He's amazing Bella, I've only known him for a few days and yet I know that I love him. i know it. He feels like a part of me. All my life, I was looking for something without realising. And now that I've found it, I'm so incredibly happy.'

'I'm glad. You both deserve it more than anyone.'

Sure enough, Jasper came downstairs,curious of Alice's whereabouts. 'Oh are you... Are you two an item now?' he asked us.

'Yes. I can't believe I'm saying this, but yes.' Edward replied with a huge, beautiful, crooked smile taking over his face.

'Well, I'm glad to hear it, if you had left it and Tanya got to you, I would have been driven to hell. As much as she is my friend, I can't get too much of her!'

'Haha, I know what you mean. Bella, do you want to go upstairs?'

He led me upstairs and we headed for his room. Just as we got to his door, Emmett and Rose were leaving the room next door. I assumed it was their room. 'Hehey, what are you guys getting up to?' Emmett asked jokily.

'Are you two together or something, because last time I checked, you were ripping eachothers throats out?' Rose asked.

'Literally,' Emmett added.

'Yeah we are together,' Edward replied, ignoring Emmett.

'Get in there Edward! But when people tell me to kiss and make-up with someone, I don't always take it literally!'

'Hahahaha Emmett, you're so funny!' Edward called after him sarcastically as Emmett and Rose made their way downstairs.

'This is my room. You're welcome in it whenever you want. Don't knock, this room isn't mine. It's ours. You can move in, or keep your room as your private room and this is ours. Whatever you want, I'm happy as long as you're happy.'

'Thanks Edward. At the moment, I think it would be best to keep my room my own, simply because I don't want to rush it. There's no need. We've got the rest of eternity to get to know eachother.'

'I think you're right. Come on, make yourself at home.'

He pulled out his sofa from underneath itself so that we could both lie on it. He lay down on it as I stood, admiring his room. 'What are you waiting for Bella? My arms are open, waiting for you,' he smiled. He made even more space for me, even though there was plenty for me anyway.

I lay down beside him and let him wrap his arms around me. He snuggled his face into my neck. 'This is nice,' he whispered, 'I could get used to this.'

'Me too. You mean so much to me already.'

'I'm glad you feel the same way as I am with you. I won't let anything hurt you. I'll never turn my back on you. I'll always support you and the decisions you make. I won't leave you like he did. I will always want to be with you. If that means that we have to leave in an hours time, never to return, I'd do that. If that meant we had to run away from the devil himself, I'd do that. If that meant that I had to loose the rest of this family, I'd do that. Because I love you too much to loose you.'

'Thank you Edward. I'm not like Ruth, I'm not going to use you. i won't keep anything from you that I can help. I love you. i truly love you.'

'About that... Would you help me read your thoughts? It's not that I don't trust you, it's just, I'm dying to see what you're thinking.'

'Of course, but how?'

'Ok, imagine a door. Just a door. Nothing else. A door surrounded by darkness. Now imagine that on the other side of that door are all of your thoughts, feelings and dreams you think, whave thought and will think. But the door's closed. You can't get to them. now imagine yourself walking up to the door. You're the only one with the key to unlock, the only one allowing those thoughts out. You reach the door and the key's in your hand. You unlock the door and open it. keep the door open all of the time. And then maybe, I might be ableto see maybe just a few of those thoughts in that head of yours.'

'Can you read my thoughts?' I asked after a couple of minutes of silence.

'Oh God Bella, I'm so sorry. So very sorry.'

**Please review, I'm dying to know what you think... I know it's gone down hill but I'll try and fix it! ;P **

**Caketin3336 3**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve - Phone Call

'What for Edward? Why are you sorry?'

'I can feel all the pain you have felt. And some of that pain is there because of me. I never hated you Bella. Never. All I've felt for you is purely love. Nothing else. I'm sorry you thought otherwise. I didn't really handle this very well did I? I'm such a dick.' He hit himself on his forehead with the palm of his hand. He gritted his teeth and was really beating himself up about this.

I cupped his chin into my hands. I lifted his head up so that I could see into those eyes of his. His eyes were different. They were the same colour, the same butterscotch gold as everyone else's but they were deeper. They were like pools of emotion, I was lost in their gaze.

'Don't do that. I don't like it. You are not a dick. You're anything but a dick. You are gorgeous, caring vampire who I happen to love. I understand now and that pain is in the past. There's no point in beating yourself up about it, there's nothing that you can do about it which you haven't already done.'

'I love you so much babe.'

'I love you too.'

I wrapped my arms around his neck and he placed his finger on m y chin, pushing my lips towards his. He leant in and kissed a deep, passionate hiss. His soft, wet tongue joined mine, mine joined his. We were united, we were one. He sucked my bottom lip and ran his fingers through my hair. His lips parted mine and started to kiss down my neckline. It tickled but it felt nice and soothing. I tilted my head back so that he could carry on. He kissed my neck and cheeks and forehead. He kissed every part of my bare skin that he could.

He then brought his head back to look at me. A small, crooked smile was on his face. He looked happy sat there with me.

We lay on his sofa for hours. I had my head on his chest, his arm around me. I was 'sleeping'. I called it sleeping because it was the closest thing to it that I could get. I focused out and I could see thousands of pictures which were going to happen. As soon as I would see one picture, it would disappear and another would become before my eyes. I hardly ever actually knew what I was seeing, I never really had time to think about the images I saw, but it gave me some peace and quiet for a while. Just like sleep, I could get brought out of the strange trance, by movement or sound for example.

This time, Edward woke me up. He moved his arms as he got up. A low growl crept out of his throat and escaped through his mouth. He ran downstairs without saying a word to me. I ran after him to see whaat was going on.

I came downstairs to see everyone in the lounge. They all had anxioux faces as Edward grabbed the phone from Rose. Rose looked confused as Edward shoved her out of the way. Emmett wasn't best pleased about it but didn't say a word, he just sat Rose on his lap and ran his fingers through her long, wavy blonde hair.

'It's Jacob Black on the phone, I can snese it,' Carlisle told us all.

'Is that my phone?' I asked quietly. Edward was shouting down the phone.

'Yes,' Rose answered, 'I answered it because you were upstairs. He said it was someone called Aro? He said he was Carlisle's friend and that he wanted a word with Bella abiut him coming for a surprise visit.'

'How did he know about Aro?' I asked Carlisle as Aro was an... aquaintance of his.

'I guess one of us must have said something about him while Jake was around,' explained Carlisle. This did seem possible.

'YOU STAY AWAY FROM HER YOU DIRTY LITTLE MUT!' Edward shouted down the phone.

'I kinda accidently told him where we lived. I'm sorry Bella, I thought he was Carlisle's friend. If I knew, I would never have told him.' She looked so worried. Emmett was comforting her, whispering things to her.

'It's alright Rose. How were you supposed to know? What's the worst thing that can happen, he comes here, says some things and then gets chucked out by all of us? It's not like it's just me that's going to be home.'

She smiled at me, relieved that I wasn't angry. Unfortunately, it wasn't the same story about her brother.

'If you dare come anywhere near Bella or the rest of the family, I will kill you! Bella doesn't want you anymore. Did you not read her email? We're all she wants and I swear to god, if you lay a finger on her, I will end up having blood on my hands, and it obviously won't be mine,' he snarled.

I could hear Jake shouting back at Edward. 'Why are you so protective over her anyway? It's not like you're going out with her is it?' Edward was about to shout back but when he looked at me, I shook my head.

If he was going to tell Jake about us, I would be the biggest hypocrite in the world. Edward looked slightly hurt about it but he shouted, 'She's my sister, of course I'm going to be fucking protective if her ex-doggy-friend and his bitch are coming to pay her a visit!'

'I just want to make things right between us! And Cindy's not a bitch you fucking retard! She's not coming anyway!'

'I don't give a damn about why you want to come here. She doesn't need this! She doesn't need you! You're not coming never mind this Candy person are whatever her name is.'

'Tough! I'm coming and there's nothing you can do about it.'

Edward threw the phone onto the coffee table when Jake hung up on him. 'I'm not letting him come anywhere near you. I will fight him if I have to!' he said as he wrapped me into a hug. 'I told you I would protect you and I will.'

'If you are, then I' behind you brother.' Emmett said putting his hand on Edward's shoulder. 'Damn it Bella, you bring nothing but trouble!' he said smiling at me. He hugged me and whispered, 'It will all be ok. Me and Edward will protect you and I'm sure everyone else will too. I know for a fact Rose will, she wants to help you out of this mess if she helped cause it.'

'Of course I'll protect Bella, she's my daughter,' Carlisle said grabbing my hand and smiling at me. A smile that told me much more than words. A smile which told me it would all be ok, that I wasn't alone. It otld me I was surrounded by people who love me, who would do anything to stop me being hurt, whether that be physically or emotionally.

'I'm helping out. I feel so god damn guilty about this, the least I can do is stop Jake getting to Bella.'

'I hope you know that I will be helping you out with this pest,' Alice told me. She kissed my cheek and started to turn to jasper to tell him to join in through her eyes. but he was already doing it without Alice's encouragement.

'I'd be glad to help you bella.' He smiled at me before he stood behind me and Edward like evryone else. It was Esme who was keft to give us her decision. 'Of course I'll help in any way I can but I can't hurt him Bella. I hope you understand but even if that meant that he talked to you, I'm afraid I can't hurt him. I never want to harm any human and that means that Jake is in that category. I hope you understand. Of course I'll do anything to stop him as long as it doesn't involve fighting.'

'Of course I understand. I never asked you to do anything like this,I'm not asking any of you to get hurt because of me,' I directed at the others, 'to be honest, I don't think that will happen. He doesn't want to hurt me...'

'I wouldn't put it past him,' Edward muttered.

'...he just wants to talk,'I continued, glaring at Edward,' but I don't want to talk to him.'

Esme hugged me. 'Thank you Bella,' she told me before joining everyone else by standing behind me and Edward.

We all sat around the antique table yet again. That table must have been used more times this week than it had ever done before. Edward sat next to me, never letting go of my hand.

'We're going to need some people looking out for him on the outskirts of town,' Carlisle said, mainly directing it at Edward. Naturally he took charge.

'Me, Rose and Jasper can do that if you want Carl?' Alice suggested.

'Ok, you need to keep an eye out and someone needs to come back each hour to let us know what's going on. Esme, could you patrol near the house, around the woods? So then we can have an even better chance of knowing where he is.

'Emmett and I shall stay in the house as we are the strongest, we'll be here to fight him off while you lot are coming back.'

'What about me Carlisle?' Edward asked, puzzled about him not being in the plan.

'I thought you knew Edward, you will stay with Bella. I thought it would be best for both of you so that you wouldn't worry about each other. You can be used as a last resort Edward, if all else fails, which hopefully won't happen.'

'Ok. Thanks Carlisle. thanks everyone. It means a lot you doing this.'

'Yes, it does. i can't thank you all enough. You are really my family.' I finished.

'Alright everyone, lets keep an eye out for him, he could be here in just a few hours,'; Carlisle said. With that, everyone left to help keep Jake away from me.


	13. Chapter 13 Visitor

Chapter Thirteen - Visitor

We were in Emmett and Rosalie's room. It was the only room in the house with a lock. Edward thought it would be the safest place for me.

'Edward, he's not going to hurt me. He just wants to talk, but I don't want to talk to him.'  
'Huh, really? Because I see differently. I can hear his thoughts Bella, only just, but I can. He thinks you're going to hurt Cindy, and he'll protect her in whatever way possible, even if that means you have to be killed. He'd do anything for her and although he doesn't want to do it, he feels like he has to.'  
'What? Why would I hurt Cindy?'  
'In your email, you threatened to hurt her, to keep him away, but he took it literally. He thinks you're going to hunt them down, not stopping until they are both dead.'  
'What an idiot! Of course I wouldn't kill him. Surely we can just explain it to him. He'll understand.'  
'I don't think he's going to give us the chance to explain Bells. He's got one aim, and he wants it out of the way, he doesn't actually want to kill you.'  
'He won't be able to anyway.'  
'Exactly Bells, you've got nothing to worry about, we'll protect you.'

I sighed. I didn't need protecting. As touched as I was that he cared enough to risk his 'life' or more realistic 'existence' for me, he didn't need to do it in the first place. I could take care of myself.

He held his arm up, gesturing me to join him on the sofa. I lay down in the space he left for me and let him wrap his arms around me. We lay there in the comfortable silence. I let him concentrate on the thoughts of the others and of course Jake's too. I let myself be absorbed into the visions in my mind until eventually, I was wrapped in them.

It seemed like hours had passed when Edward eventually spoke, snapping me out of my trance. 'He's not far away, a couple of miles from the perimeter. Rose, Jasper and Alice are on their way there now.'  
'How long will it take them to get there?'  
'Rose will be there in less than a minute. The other two, a couple of minutes at most. The plan is to distract him before he comes here, to give us time to get ready.'  
'Are we fighting? Please say we are, I want to help Edward.'  
'We'll help if we're needed. Which may not happen. We have just got to keep an eye out and if the others are struggling, then yes we can join in on the fight.'  
'Why can't we fight anyway Edward? Having me fighting will be good, an advantage...'  
'Having you there would be a disadvantage,' he interrupted. He studied my face as he saw a frown grow there. 'What I mean is Bella, is if you are there, Jacob is going to ignore everyone else there, he's just going to head for you going straight through anything that's in the way. We don't want that to happen, we won't be able to stop him, so us two are going to keep out of the action if it is possible. I like staying out of the fight just about as much as you do.'  
I watched Edward's expression change rapidly as he watched our siblings reach Jake. I demanded he tell me what had happened when I saw him wince. 'Rose got to Jake first, as I thought, but he saw her coming before she could attack,' I couldn't help but wince myself when he used that word, 'so he got to her. She lunged at him, but he bent his head round and ripped her hand off, she let go of him and he ran away from her before she could get up and stop him.'  
The thought of the incredibly beautiful and perfect Rose suddenly damaged and not-perfect seemed unlikely. I couldn't help but feel the immense weight of guilt laying on my shoulders.

'She's alright Bells, no need to worry about her, she's just a bit pissed off really, she's coming back to the house now, leaving it to Jazz and Alice.'  
I began to worry about Alice now. I knew it was stupid and she could look after herself, but she seemed so small and fragile. I knew perfectly well from our little play fights that she wasn't as breakable as she looked, but the worry still kept on building up inside.

'Jasper's right on his tail now, thinking about how to get him. He's just about to run infront of him and stop, hopefully making Jake stop too.' I could tell that Edward was desperate to join in, he liked action, but I needed and wanted him here with me. Was that good? Putting the rest of the family more at risk, taking away the best player, for my own personal benefits? Did it make me a bad person?  
'You should go help them. I can take care of myself here, there's Emmett and Carl here anyway, I'm not alone. I know you want to go and help your brothers and sisters, so go on. I'm not going to stop you. I'm fine here.'  
'But Bella, if something happens to you, I'd never forgive myself.'  
'Edward, if you can't stop him, just come back here like Rose is doing. It will all be fine. Just be careful, I don't want you getting hurt.'  
'You be careful love, you're my whole reason for existing now, I don't want that to go. I'll be back soon.'

He pressed his lips to mine, full of passion, full of... anger. It was intense and rough. He had never kissed me in this way before. It was as if he was expecting to never see me again. That made me anxious.  
'Go,' I said once he parted his lips for a second to look into my face. He dropped his hands which were wrapped around my waist, and walked towards the door. He unlocked it and turned around to look at me again. 'I love you,' he whispered in a low tone.  
'I love you too.'

I stood there for a moment, bewildered by everything that was going on. In just over a week, I had moved house, become part of another family, met someone who was also new to the family, fell deeply in love, stopped being friends with my best friend and started a fight that my family would have to get involved with. Even for a vampire, this week was eventful.

I decided to go downstairs to be with Carlisle and Emmett. Being alone wasn't really the best thing for me right then.

Within half a second, I was on the sofa next to Emmett. He put his bulky arm around my shoulder. 'How are you lil' sis? Getting excited for a fight?'  
'Fine,' I lied, 'And not really, not everyone's like you Em,'  
'I know, weird aren't they?' he grinned.  
'Where's Carlisle?' I asked.  
'Upstairs, looking out for any signs that the mongrel is near. Rose should be back any minute.'  
'Good. You'll feel a lot better with her close by to you.'  
'Yepp, and it means there's more of a chance that I get to beat up that dog myself.'

Carlisle then came running down the stairs. 'Rose is about twenty seconds away Emmett. Can you run upstairs into my office and grab the needle and thread, I think that's all we're going to have time for. I'll attach her hand again properly when Jacob leaves.'

Emmett was up like a shot. Carlisle then filled Emmett's spot, resting my head on his shoulder. 'It'll all be okay you know Bells. Everything will be sorted out one way or another. I will know when I am being lied to if Jacob tries to talk to you. That's the good thing about my gift, as well as knowing where people are, I know when I am being lied to. I'll be right at your side, supporting you. You know that right?'  
'Sure Carl, thanks. How did you find out about your gift?'  
'It was centuries ago. When I met another vampire, he lied to me about being alone. I just knew instantly that he was lying, my head was screaming at me, telling me he was not as he seemed. I assume knowing where people are comes along with my sixth sense, sort of like its sister.'

Before I could reply, Rosalie came in through the door, clutching her left hand. Emmett came bounding down the stairs carrying a bundle of threads and needles. 'I didn't know which one you meant, so I thought I would bring the whole lot down. Is that alright Carl, which one do you need?' He looked up from the threads he was looking at and his eyes sparkled where they didn't before when he saw Rosalie. 'Rosie babey, look at you, we'll have to get you fixed up and quick.'

Carlisle re-attached Rose's hand. Emmett kept hold of her other hand all the way through it, making sure she was looking him in the eye the whole time.

Not long after Carlisle had finished, Jasper was back. I was at the door in a shot, asking him frantically what had happened. He took hold of my shoulders, turned me around and guided me towards the sofa and sat me down. He sat down in one of the seats on the other side of the coffee table.

'Unfortunately, my plan didn't work. I stopped suddenly infront of him, but he crashed into me and skidded, pushing me along with him. I crashed into a tree, not my most dignified fight, and Jacob crushed me against it. He got up before I could and was off, into the trees before I could get hold of him. He's fast you know, almost as fast as Rose. He's obviously built to fight vampires. Sorry Bella,' he said when he saw me cringe, ' I wasn't thinking.'  
'It's fine Jasper, don't worry. Did you see Edward on your way?'  
'No, I thought he was staying here with you? I decided it would be best to come straight here, instead of chasing after him. I didn't see Edward on my return journey.'  
I felt a sudden push of energy come towards me, trying to get inside me. It was impossible to not embrace it, I succumbed to the calmness. I knew it was Jasper working his magic on me. As soon as he left the room, I would feel as stressed and as anxious as before, but I didn't fight it back.  
'He probably went another way, a quicker way than the route we took, he knows every move Jacob makes. I saw Esme on the way back too. She was anxious too. She's safe though Carlisle.'  
'Thank you son,' he said placing his hand on Jasper's shoulder, 'your reassurance means a lot.'  
'I know you would do the same if it were Alice.'  
'Where is Alice?' Rose asked quietly.  
'I don't know. She was still on Jake's tail when I left. I assume Edward has caught her up.' His brow furrowed, worry was pushed up against me and probably the others, without Jasper knowing.  
'Erm, Jazz, please can you stop that, you seem to have us all as worried as you are,' Emmett murmured carefully.  
'Oh dear, sorry. I don't realise sometimes you know?'  
'It's fine, it's fine, it was just upsetting Rosalie that's all.'

We sat in silence for what seemed like centuries. But then I heard Edward and Alice in the woods, not far away. They were on their way home. And Jake was not far behind. I stood up anxious to be near him again. Every single second had put more stress and worry on my shoulders. Jasper had given up on trying to keep the worry out, when he was as worried as we all were.

Within ten seconds of me hearing the first signs of them, Edward and Alice stepped back inside the house.  
'God, I almost had that mutt! I would have given anything to rip his throat out!' Alice spit.  
'You and I both Alice,' Edward chuckled. He stepped towards me and wrapped his arms around my waist, kissing me passionately. 'Thank goodness you are alright Bella. If anything had happened to you...'  
'I've been so worried,' I interrupted, 'what happened?'  
'Well, Alice and I were fighting him off, mere distractions to him, but then he caught a wiff of your scent Bella, and so he locked his mind and focus onto you, like I told you he would. There was no way we could stop him and we knew that so we ran home, the quicker route. Jacob must be following the trail we left coming home from hunting earlier.'  
I remembered the hunting trip, it felt like a lifetime ago. So much had happened over the past twenty-four hours and now Monday was dawning. Looked like we would have to miss our first day back at school.

'Esme's going to stay behind until he passes her, she's about quarter of a mile away. And she'll warn us when he's coming. It won't be long, about five minutes I think' Alice continued.

Five minutes. That was it. I was five minutes away from the biggest fight I had ever been in. Five minutes from looking my old friend in the eye again. Five minutes away from hurting him. It was inevitable.

Esme came, around five minutes later, as Alice predicted. Four minutes and fifty-seven seconds later to be exact. She was all flustered and a mess when she got in. 'He's coming, he's coming. Won't be long now.'

Edward grabbed onto me tighter. He didn't drop his hands from me in those five minutes and now it felt like he wasn't going to let me go. 'It has to be you,' he whispered into my ear, as everyone else was filing outside. 'It has to be you, he will kill anyone else who's in his path. He might stop for you. It will be a fairer fight anyway, you're still stronger than most of us, maybe even Emmett.'  
'Okay,' I whispered back, 'Don't leave me though will you?'  
'Of course not. I'll be right there with you the whole time He's here now, and he's thinking on how to kill everyone. We better go now.'

I walked out of the front door and looked my best friend in the eye, seething. How could he even think about killing these people. Especially Alice and Carlisle, who he seemed to get on with. A vicious snarl escaped from my mouth and Edward squeezed my hand. Jacob's big black eyes were pouring into mine, I could see sadness in them when he saw me, but he blinked and anger replaced it. I could feel my lips curling over my teeth, Jacob was showing all of his gleaming canines.

'Where's you ever so loyal pack Jake, rebelled against you?' I teased.  
'They didn't agree with my decision of coming here, it doesn't really matter anyway, turns out I didn't need them,' Edward translated in Jacob's cold tone.  
'Well, looks like we're not the only ones thinking that are we Edward?'  
'Bella, come on, just send him home, get on with it, there's no need for this,' Edward whispered in my ear.  
'No Edward, I deserve a better explanation from him. What difference is it going to make? If he wanted to kill me quickly so he could go home, I would be in pieces by now.'  
Edward winced.  
'Sorry Edward, I guess I'm just a bit aggravated with him around.'  
'Even more the reason to get this over with Bells.'  
'No Edward, I need an explanation.'

Jake turned around and ran into the forest. 'Where's he going?' I asked suddenly panicked.  
'Don't worry Bells, he's coming back, he's just changing back into his human form.' I could hear leaves rustling as he was walking back towards the house.


	14. Chapter 14 Explanations

Chapter Fourteen - Explanation

Jacob had grown even taller over the past few months. He came bounding out of the trees, taking huge strides towards us. He was wearing the same tattered shorts he used to wear even when I was human, although that memory was hazy and faint. As usual, his russet coloured chest was bare and his hair had got slightly longer and shaggier.

My nose wrinkled up when Jake was just over two metres away from me and Edward. One thing I never missed about him was his scent. Jake did the same.

'Bella,' he acknowledged.

'Tell me why Jacob,' I murmured, wanting things to just be over-and-done-with.

'Why what Bells?'

'It's Isabella to you,' Edward snarled.

'Bella? You can tell me you know. Why what?' Jake asked, completely ignoring Edward.

'Why you left me,' I answered quietly, looking at my feet.

'I thought you knew. I had to get away. I had to leave, have time to think. I couldn't handle the thought of me actually wanting to hurt you, I didn't want to. I still don't.'

'I get that Jacob, but why didn't you come back? Why didn't you contact me? You could have at least told me about Cindy and everything when it actually happened, instead of having me worry about you for months.'

'I know, I dealt with it really badly. But you can hardly talk can you eh Bella? You and that guy who's so full of himself! You're just as bad as I am!' he accused nodding towards Edward, who's grip tightened.

'You don't know anything. You're making assumptions where they're not yours to make. You're the one who didn't tell me about Cindy, remember? Edward and I have only just started seeing each other this week, and we're taking it slow, unlike you undoubtedly.'

'God you're just like the rest of those blood-sucking leeches aren't you Bells. So cocky, so arrogant, so ignorant! I can't believe I ever thought I loved you Bella! You aren't my Bella anymore, ever since you were turned into one of... one of them,' he spit turning towards my family behind me, crouching in protective positions.

And that was it. My patience was lost and in that half-second I broke free from Edward's hand and lunged for Jacob, who figuring out what I was going to do at the same time, if not slightly before, the decision was made, changed into his wolf form, a vicious shiver rolling down his back.

He was taller than I was, a mass of russet fur. But that didn't mean he was stronger. We were relatively evenly matched, my strength was gradually weakening as the human tissue that remained in my body, gradually died. But even so, all I had to do was wrap my arms around him and then I could...

I kept a close watch of his teeth, they were his best weapon. Although he had longer and probably sharper claws, it would be difficult for him to reach me without toppling over.

I could feel the atmosphere was tense. I shot a glance at Edward. He was biting his lips and clenching his fists, if there were anything in them, wood, metal or a human hand, it would be crushed instantly.

Jake caught me off guard and sunk his teeth into me wherever he could. It tore away at my flesh and a tiny chunk flew off from my arm, which was caught by Carlisle and placed into his pocket, safe and secure.

I regained my concentration and squeezed. I had no clue what and where I was squeezing, but I did. I just let my instincts guide me. I was no longer Bella, I was just a vampire, an animal. His soft fur brushed against my finger-tips as I searched for muscle. I eventually found the right position, almost getting thrown off and started to squeeze with all of my strength.

What happened next must have been due to Jake's instincts. Everything right then and there was just a blur and all I could think of was Edward's horrified expression as he watched me, completely helpless.

In the space of half a second, I was on the ground. Jake had a spasm at my fingers touch and I was thrown off his back. I hit the dusty ground with a thump. When I opened my eyes, all I could see was teeth. His big black nose was millimetres away from my face and I could feel cold gusts of air brush against my face as he breathed. His lips curled up, and I could hear the low grumbles of his growls deep inside his chest.

When he jerked at me, I saw everything come to a close. I could see the little amount of time I had spent with my family before my eyes. Knowing that I only had mere milli-seconds to live, I whispered a prayer to whatever and whoever was out there, pleaded, begging that I wouldn't go to hell, although anywhere without Edward is a form of hell for me.

But then I heard Jake yelp and I opened my eyes a fraction to see what it was and saw Edward dragging Jacob by the tail away from me. Emmett bounded up to him, to take his place and then Edward ran over to me, laying on the floor. He lifted my head and slipped himself underneath me sitting up and stroking my hair.

' I'm so sorry Bella! I should never of let you do that. I should never have put you in such danger! How stupid and careless of me! I promised Carl that I would never even dream of hurting you again, and yet I almost got you killed. I thought I lost you then.' Tears began to stream down his face.

As much as I tried, I couldn't get the words in my head to form and spill out of my mouth. With all of my effort, I tried to get my mouth moving, but it would not yield under my instruction. But I so desperately wanted to comfort Edward, to ell him everything was ok, that I was fine. So I reached my arm out and pressed it against his wet cheek and wiped away the tears.

And then I tried to move my leg to try and get my comfortable and I was suddenly hit by a strong surge of agony.

**So what did you all think? It wasn't as long as I initially wanted it to be but I decided it would be better to write another chapter, because otherwise this one would go on forever where this story is going! Please review so I know that I haven't wasted my efforts and have failed as an author! You'll find out what happens to Jake in the next chapter ;)**


	15. Chapter 15 Saying Goodbye

Chapter Fifteen - Saying Goodbye

'Carlisle!' Edward shouted over my screams of agony.

'I'll be there as soon as I can Edward,' he replied in a calm manner. He was re-attaching Rose's hand properly.

'No Carlisle, NOW! I don't know what's wrong with her. She's in pain Carl!'

That was an understatement. It was on the same level as when I changed. Waves of pain kept rushing up my right leg, and there was no way that I could tell the others. My mouth was too busy screaming out.

I felt someone else beside me then. It was Carlisle, his cool hands brushing by trying to find out was wrong.

'C-C-Carlisle! Make it st-stop!' I wailed.

'Where is it Bells? Tell me where it hurts.'

I couldn't say any more. I didn't have the energy. I couldn't even scream properly anymore. So I just grabbed hold of my leg, which I couldn't feel.

The waves continued to thrive inside of me. Just when the pain left, another, stronger wave hit. I kept being eaten up by darkness, I couldn't see, hear or feel anything, and then other times I could see, hear and feel everything. I don't know which was worse, being completely alone, with no reassurance, or knowing everyone was around me, but I could feel their pain and distress at the sight of me.

Carlisle carried on working on me, even when the others who ran off into the woods, following after Jake and Emmett came back (including Jacob) he completely ignored them and their questions and just concerntrated on me. Edward never left my side, constantly stroking my hair and whispering words of reassurance into my ear. That were the only thing that made me keep fighting.

'What's wrong with her?' Jake murmured.

'Carlisle believes this is all of your fault,' Edward replied full of hostility.

'What? Why is it my fault? Constantly blaming the wolf aren't you bloodsucker! What could I possibly have done that made her react in this way?'

'Bite her,' Carlisle replied. The first words he had said apart from explaining to Edward what was happening to me.

'What?' Jake gasped.

'It appears that something in your saliva is poisonous to vampires. No one knew that your saliva's poisonous because no vampire that's had their flesh penentrated by a wolf's teeth hasn't been ripped to shreds before they could react.'

'B-b-but I didn't bite her.'

'You're lying,' Carlisle replied sharply. 'You did when she was falling off your back, and you know it. Don't hide it Jacob, I know when I am being lied to, you know that better than anyone.'

Jacob sighed. 'I'm sorry. I didn't want to hurt her, never mind do this to her. Is there anything I can do to help?'

'Yes, there is actually.'

'What?' Edward snapped, 'what can that mongrel do that I can't?'

'Suck the venom out,' Carlisle explained as he placed a hand on Edward's shoulder. 'You have to do this Edward, you've got to let him do this. Otherwise she won't survive. She hasn't got much time left.'

I didn't hear the rest of the conversation between Edward and Carlisle, I was absorbed by the darkness and silence again. It was just me and the pain again. Nothing there to keep me going, to make me fight, to comfort me.

But the waves began to slow, to dim, I could think a little clearer. I could understand what was really happening to me, everything finally began to make sense. I stopped screaming at once, when I found out I hadn't really stopped screaming earlier, even though I thought I did.

I could start to move my fingers as the pain still dimmed. I opened my eyes to see a distressed Edward. I moved my hand back up to his face again, like it was before and he smiled. 'It's working Carlisle, she's waking up.'

I started to move my head up as the pain was dull. I had been moved into the front room, onto one of the many sofas in the house. Edward was kneeling down near my head, Carlisle by my knee and Jake was sat on the sofa holding my leg and was sucking it. He was evidently the cause of the dimming of the agony.

He lifted his mouth away from my right leg. 'There's nothing left to suck out Doc.'

'Good. Bella can you speak? Can you hear me?'

'Yeah,' I croaked.

Edward shot me a beaming smile and lifted me off the sofa and lifted me off my feet into a tight squeeze of a hug. 'I thought I lost you,' he said, tears spilling out of his eyes again.

'I thought I lost myself. Are you ok?'

He put me back down on my feet but still supported me. He looked at me amazed. 'Are you being for real?' he asked, shocked.

'Yeah, you really worried me. I could hear and see you sometimes and it was almost as bad as the pain to see you like that!'

Suddenly the whole room was full of laughter and after a second I joined in. I was back with Edward, in his arms again. There was just one person who wasn't laughing.

'What are you still doing here Jacob? You've done your job now there's no need for you to be here,' I told him when I turned to him.

'Your welcome for saving your butt.'

'You were the one who made me like that incase you haven't forgotten!'

'I'll never forget what I did to you Bella. This and for leaving with no contact. I'm sorry Bells,' he gave a throaty cough, as Edward glared at him, 'Isabella, I'm a huge jerk I know. But I have to leave. I think it would be best if we don't speak again.'

'Jake if you haven't already got the hint, I don't WANT to talk to you again. You broke my heart and I don't think I can forgive you for that. I started to fall in love with you, but if that didn't mean anything, I was your best friend. You just abondoned me, without a single word. I'm fine about the whole Cindy thing, I know it's not your fault, it's uncontrollable, but you could have at least told me!' I turned to Alice, 'Please can you go upstairs and get the box, it's in the bottom of my wardrobe.'

Alice ran upstairs and came back down with a box full of things. She handed it to me, Edward wrapped his arm tighter around my waist. I reached over to Jacob and passed him the box. 'It's everything Jake. I couldn't let go, but I couldn't be reminded either. So I put them in a box. It was everything that I kept from us two, and I kept most of it.'

Jake began to open the box that still had the label 'Jake :D' on the side. 'No not here Jacob. I don't want to see them. I'm letting go of you, of us, our friendship. I really do hope you have a happy life Jake. I just don't want to be in it anymore.'

And with that, I turned round and walked away, Edward still supporting me, kissing and stroking my hair, and let the single tear run down my face.

It would be the last tear I would let out for him.


	16. Chapter 16 Life Carries On

Uncertainty Chapter 16 - Life Carries On

Months passed after Jake left. Carlisle went back to work and Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rose went to school the day after. Me and Edward came back the following week. My contact lenses weren't needed anymore. Carlisle proposed to Esme. Alice had her 150th birthday. I moved into Edward's room. Life carried on.

Now it was just two months until we broke up for summer and we were beginning to slow down at school. Everything was drawing to a close, students counted down the days.

Edward and I were sat with the others at our usual table in the dinner hall. Our props were sat in front of us on the table. Every day we would get a tray full of food each, and everyday we would dump that food in the bin. I'm sure people noticed, they just didn't want to confront us about it. At least they didn't know why we did it.

Edward and Emmett were talking about a hunting trip which they were going on at the weekend. Rose decided that she would go too. So I began to talk to Alice and Jasper.

'So where were you two last night then? One minute you were outside, next thing I know, you're both in your room, without saying a word to anyone.'

Jasper looked sideways at Alice and raised his eyebrows with a smirk. 'Well,' he said, 'we, erm, got intimate.' I looked down at my feet embarrassed at how clueless I was. I could hear Alice giggle into her hands, trying to block the noise. I then felt Edward squeeze my knee gently and as I looked up to see his face, I saw his beaming, crooked grin shine back at me.

Edward walked with me to my English Lit class, the only lesson that I don't share with him, after he used his charming magic on the secretary, who changed his whole timetable to match mine.

He pressed his lips to mine, and they parted in the same second, no way near long enough for my liking. I avoided the glares from Jessica and Lauren, two extremely sad and jealous girls who were convinced that Edward didn't love me but them, and who had weird fantasies of them and Edward getting married. 'Just one hour,' he whispered to me in a low tone.

I walked into the classroom and sat in my usual seat next to Alice. It was good to have just a little bit of time alone together. We completely ignored the class, and they completely ignored us too. It was the perfect time to have heart-to-hearts and girly chats.

Alice was already sat at the desk, book open and pen out, smiling brightly at me. 'Spill,' I demanded before even greeting Alice.

'What?' she smirked.

'You know what! What happened last night?'

'Well, me and Jazz were just outside, talking as usual and then he just started kissing me and it felt so right, and I didn't want it to stop. And then he was kissing harder and harder and moving his hands up and down my body, pushing me against a tree. Next thing I know, he's got me by the hand and leading me back towards the house. One thing led to another, and then... well you can guess the rest.'

'This is all very sudden isn't it? You two aren't really the intimate type, so it seems, you don't even kiss in public.'

'Well, I guess things change,' she laughed.

I couldn't help but laugh along with her.

Edward was lying on the sofa, legs stretched out, and I was sat on top of him, legs wrapped around his. His hands were on my waist and he was looking up into my eyes, bright gold from the hunting trip I went on two days ago with Carlisle.

'I love you my Bella,' he said to me, breaking the silence.

'I love you my Edward,' I replied, smiling.

He returned my smile with the crooked grin I loved so much. He tucked his finger underneath my chin and guided my head towards his and he lightly kissed me. But he didn't pull back when he usually did, he just got rougher and rougher, licking my lips, looking for a way to break through the barricade. I quickly let his tongue in my mouth and he pulled my body closer to him. He was pushing harder and harder, doing everything that I wanted him to do. He bit down on my bottom lip gently with a groan, which made me moan in return.

His lips parted mine, and we were both panting. But Edward didn't stop like he normally did. He kissed down my throat and shoulders, and back up again. 'How about some intimacy of our own?' he asked in a whisper, his cool breath tickling my neck. I did not give him a reply, I just pulled him back to my lips and tugged on his bronze hair, both of us moaning.

I started to undo his shirt buttons and running my hands along his smooth skin. Edward started to do the same to me, lifting his lips and kissing down my arm, and then my belly. Our jeans came off next, and we were both lying in our underwear, pulling at each other, trying to get even closer to each other. 'I've been waiting for this, my beautiful Bella,' Edward whispered in my ear.

Wrapped up in his arms, under the soft warm covers of the king-sized bed in our bedroom, there was no where else on this planet I'd rather was running his hands through my messy hair. 'That was possibly the best thing I have ever done,' he whispered to me.

I giggled into his neck, 'You and I both, Edward.'

Just then Emmett poked his head round the door then, and a huge grin took over his face. 'Great, I was wondering if you had stopped yet, could hear you from miles away. Eddie,' Edward sighed at the nickname Emmett had given him, a name he truly hated with a passion, 'Bells, we need to get going soon, especially if you two are going to walk to school again, like humans. Tell me why you do that again?'

'Because, we like each other's company, and we like to get some alone time. Is that alright with you Emmett?' Edward asked in a sarcastic tone.

'Alright Ed, no need to be sarcy!'

'Please Em, just leave me and Bella to it!'

So Emmett closed the door on the way out and Edward began kissing me lightly before he got up and put his clothes on. 'Come on beautiful, we've got an act to keep!'

Hiya guys!

I know it's short and I'm sorry for that, but I felt that there was nothing really to add to it! I won't be able to write or update for at least a week I'm afraid because I'm going on holiday on Saturday, so I'll be busy packing tomorrow and then having fun all week. I'll update as soon as I can.

And please, please review! You don't know how much they really mean to me, it makes my day when I get an email through saying that someone has left a review ;D

love Caketin3336


	17. Chapter 17 A New Face

Chapter Seventeen - A New Face

I climbed into the back seat of Alice's ferrari, Alice and Jasper in the front. It wasn't often I was without Edward, and I didn't like it. We would occasionally go hunting together, but I have to hunt more frequently than Edward, the blood doesn't last as long for me. So we decided that hunting wasn't going to be one of the things we did together.

School was going to be incredibly tedious without Edward though. Five out of the six lessons, I was going to be on my own.

The story was that Edward and Emmett's great aunt had died. She had been fond of them both, and Rosalie as well. So they were going to her funeral. Me, Alice and Jasper had never met her.

As we entered the parking lot, a strong vampire scent hit us three, all at the same time. It was extremely powerful and I looked to where it was coming from.

Standing by the entrance, was a blonde haired boy, looking no older than seventeen. His hair was cut short and his face looked delicate. But his body had huge, bulging muscles, visible through his shirt. They were almost as big as Emmett's. All of the kids walking by, didn't walk near him and he didn't take any notice, he was too busy watching us.

All of the girls stared at him, mouths hanging open when they walked past. I could see he was attractive, and to human eyes, he would look even more so, but he was nothing compared to my Edward.

Alice parked up and all three of us got out of the car to go see who this vampire was. He walked a little towards us and had a small smile on his face as he greeted us. 'Hiya there. Am I right in thinking you are the Cullens? Someone told me this was Cullen territory?'

'Yeah we're the Cullens,' Jasper replied, 'this is Bella, Alice, my mate, and I'm Jasper. Who are you?'

'You can call me Tommy. Do you mind if I stay in your territory? I don't feed off humans, my creator didn't agree with it. I just want a quiet life.'

'Yes you can stay, as long as you don't cause any trouble,' Jasper's voice rang with authority, 'you a nomad?'

'Yes, my creator was killed by another vampire. I think his name was James.'

'Oh, we're sorry to hear that. Well we best be making a move. We'll probably see each other around.' Jasper shook his hand and Alice did the same. When I reached my hand out to meet his, I saw nothing. No vision. Not a single second.

This caught me off guard, and I automatically hissed. Tommy jerked his hand from mine and asked 'Are you ok? Is there something wrong?' his topaz eyes were looking at me, it seemed he was laughing at me.

'Yes fine. Sorry about that. It was nothing. We'll see you around.'

'I'm sure you will,' he smirked. He turned round and went inside school.

'What was that all about?' Alice hissed as we were sat in English.

'I couldn't see him. I couldn't see his future Alice!'

'What?' she shrieked quietly.

'I couldn't see anything at all. Absolutely nothing. It caught me off guard that's all, I'm not used to seeing nothing at first touch.'

'Why do you think you can't see anything?'

'It's probably his gift Alice, I can't use my gift on him. I wouldn't be surprised if you can't see his future either, I mean you were just as surprised about his appearance as us two.'

'Yeah I guess so. It puts me off edge though!'

'Same Alice! We're just going to have to learn to live with it! He'll probably sit with us at lunch, we could ask him then if you want?'

But then Miss Kingsley, the teacher glared at me from under her reading glasses and I took the hint and shut up.

'Hey guys mind if I sit with you?' Tommy asked as he looked down at us, sitting in our usual spot.

'Of course not, take a seat.'

We all watched him as he pulled out one of the cold plastic chairs and took a seat, opposite me. He smiled at me, but it didn't reach his eyes. He looked bored, distracted, like he didn't want to be here with us, that there was something missing...

'So, Tommy, what's your gift?'

He looked taken aback at her question. 'Sorry about Alice,' I explained, 'she's a bit... intense sometimes.' She turned to look at me and gave me a glare.

'It's fine, don't worry about it. Well, I'm a shield. People can't effect me. I expect that's what caught you by surprise this morning Bella? That often happens to people.'

'Yeah. I'm just not used to that. So does it shield everyone's gifts?'

'Yeah. No one can do anything to me. Unless it's a physical power like strength. Do you mind me asking what your powers are?'

'Well, me and Bella can tell the future,' Alice begun,' I can see the consequences of decisions, but they can change. Bella can see an image or scene of the future when she touches someone's skin. But she won't get another vision until the one she sees has come true. Hers are definite.'

'Oh ok,' Tommy nods.

'And Jasper can feel and control people's emotions when they are near him. So say you were nervous, he can make you feel calm when he's near.'

'Wow that sounds like a neat gift!'

'It can actually be really annoying. To know how my prey feels before I kill it, to know what the tramps on the street feel, to know the hurt of my family members, to _feel _it all, it can be... rough sometimes,' Jasper commented quietly.

'I'm sorry it makes you feel that way,' Tommy said sincerely.

Over the hour break we had for lunch, we learnt a lot about Tommy. His creator had been killed five years ago by a tracker. She had killed a vampire who was James' mate. James wanted revenge and making it into a game hunted Tommy and Georgia (his creator). Georgia managed to save Tommy but died herself. Tommy then killed James.

He had been wandering since Georgia had been killed. He then decided he wanted to settle down and live with humans. Although he didn't drink from humans, he still found it difficult to be around them so he wanted to be near a clan who drank animal blood, not human, so he came here.

He can't really remember what it is like to be a human, so we are going to have to teach him how to act normal to them, how to fit in. Hopefully he will get the hang of it.

When the bell rang to tell us to go to our next lesson, we parted. Alice and Jasper went to their maths lesson together and I went to history. As usual I sat at the back of the room, in my seat. Edward's was empty. I decided that I would ring Edward tonight, I missed his voice so much already. He wouldn't be back until monday morning.

When we got home we decided to tell Esme and Carlisle about Tommy, it was only natural to let them know what was going on. They were sat on the porch outside, their normal spot as they waited for us to return from school. A lot of the time Esme would be sat there alone, as Carlisle would be doing his shift at the hospital. But today he joined her.

We told them that we had some important news to tell them so we all sat down in the lounge, facing each other. 'There's a nomad in town,' Jasper explained, coming straight out with it.

'Really?' asked Carlisle, curious that he hadn't of known sooner.

'Yes, he doesn't drink from humans, we can tell by his scent and eye colour. He claims that he wants to settle down after many years grieving his creator,' he continued.

'And do you believe him? What does your gut say?'

'Well I think he's hiding something, but he's not a threat to us,' Alice replied for him.

'Hmm. Well if that is what you believe, than I shall believe that too. He is alone yes?'

'Yes, so he says. We'll probably find out soon. I have a feeling we will be getting to know our acquaintance better,' muttered Jasper who was thinking.

'Yes I think you are right. Do you know his gift?'

'Yes. He is a sort of shield. We won't be able to use our gifts against him. Only Emmett and Rose will. He can block any gift which can manipulate or read him. So Edward, Alice, Bella, you and I cannot use our gifts towards him. Anything physical can effect him just like it can effect anyone.' I explained in the best way I could. Esme still remained quiet, listening carefully to everything that we say.

'How intriguing. I can't wait to meet this vampire. When do you think I will?' she asked. She sounded like she cared for him already. Maybe she planned on adopting him into our family too.

'Maybe Monday. Your guess is as good as mine.'

'I wonder what Edward, Rose and Emmett will think of him?' Alice piped in.

'Haha yes. It'll be a surprise for them, that's guaranteed!' I laughed.

**Hiya guyssss...**

**I know, it's not a very good chapter. Not very well written. Not very interesting. But I couldn't think of how else to write it! And this chapter is actually very important! (;**

**I would like to thank all of my readers so far, even though there aren't many (at least I think there aren't because no one is reviewing!) But I'd like to thank Just 4 me so so much because without you, this story wouldn't continue. I love your constant feedback and if you hadn't of reviewed, I would have stopped.**

**Please people review it makes me write quicker. Any feedback, good or bad, is taken on board. The story is about to get a whole lot more exciting! ;D**

**Caketin3336**


	18. Chapter 18Visions Come True

Chapter 18-Visions Come True

By monday morning, I was anxious to see Edward again. Alice and Jasper had left the house already, they wanted some time alone together before school. Carlilse had gone to work, and Esme was in her office, planning what to do next to our already perfect house.

So I was sat in our room on my own, just waiting. I was listening out for any sound coming from the direction they were in and I was alert for their scents which I should be able to smell any time soon.

I hadn't seen Edward for three days now, which is a long time for us. We spend almost every minute of our lives together and to be apart for that long makes things difficult. It was harder to try and get on with things, I never knew what to do without Edward. I tried to think what I did before him, but I remembered I just sat in my room moping about not talking to anyone, occasionally going out to hunt. Jake really did mess me up.

So when Edward's beautiful scent filled my nose, I was ecstatic. He was alone, which nerved me a bit, but I knew that there would be a reason why Emmett and Rose weren't with him and I was too excited to have him back to be worried about them.

I ran onto the porch outside and stood there waiting for a minute. Edward ran out of the bushes and didn't slow down as he came towards me. When he reached me, he wrapped his arms around my waist and crashed his lips to mine.

It was a rough and needy kiss. Not like his usual gentle kisses. It was so full of passion and it felt right to be back in his arms again. He ran his hands through my hair and I knew what he wanted. I broke our lips apart and looked at him with a smirk on my face, and he looked hurt as he gazed into my eyes. 'What's wrong Bella?' he whispered.

'There's nothing wrong Edward, but we have to be in school in half an hour and what you want will need longer than that to make it worthwhile.' I winked at him and he laughed at me.

'It's good to be home Bella,' he said to me as he wrapped his arms around me again before holding onto my hand and grabbing hold of the school bags which I brought out with me.

'Bella have you closed your mind off?' Edward asked me as we were walking hand in hand.

'No. At least I don't think I have. Why? Is something wrong?'

'Your thoughts suddenly went blank for a moment, but I can hear you again. That's never happened before. I've always been able to hear you since you opened your mind. Do you even know how to clsoe your mind off again?'

'No, you never explained that to me. Edward,' I told him, a stern but playful look in my eye, 'explain this to me at once.'

'It's simple really, just think the opposite of how to open your mind. Take the thoughts out of the room or whatever you like to think it is, and close and lock the door. Whenever you want privacy, just do that, I'll understand as long as I know it's you. You're sure you didn't close your mind?'

'Positive.'

'Do you mind if I ask what you were thinking about just then?' I could tell he was getting agitated now.

'I was thinking about the new vampire that's at our school.'

Edward halted. 'There's a new vamp in town? Who? Has he hurt you Bella because I swear to God, I will kill him if he has!'

'No love, he hasn't hurt me. His name is Tommy and he only drinks from animals too. There's nothing to worry about,' I explained calmly.

'Nothing to worry about? I suddenly loose your thoughts and _then_ you decide to just tell me there's a new vampire in Forks. Why wouldn't I worry?' he exclaimed.

'Edward it's fine. No-one can use any kind of mental ability against him, he's a kind of shield. Only physical abilities can affect him. I guess you can't read anyone else's thoughts about him just like you won't be able to read his own thoughts. Me and Alice can't see his future and I guess that Jasper can't tell how he's feeling either. I wouldn't be surprised if Carlisle's gifts won't work. You'll find out from him today when you meet him. Now come on, we're going to be late, we're going to have to run at our pace for a bit.'

Edward got hold of my hand which he dropped without me realising and kissed the side of my head. 'Sorry love, I just don't want you getting hurt again after... well, you know.'

I blocked the thought out of my head and Edward knew this so he carried on, 'I over-reacted. Forgive me?'

'There's nothing to forgive,' I smiled up at him.

'I love you Isabella Marie Cullen.'

'I love you too Edward Anthony Masen. Now come on we'll be late for the first time in vampire history!'

Edward twisted my fingers around his, staring at them contently. Once again we were sat next to each other in biology. The teacher was droning on about photosynthesis, something even I knew everything about, and I hadn't been studying as long as my siblings had.

Edward and I weren't paying attention. Another ordinary thing. Mr Finley was always surprised to know that we knew the answers he'd ask us, hoping to catch us out, to prove we weren't paying attention. But of course, we always knew what he was on about.

'Do you think Finley would notice if we escaped from his tedious lesson? We could go on an adventure,' his crooked smile I loved grew on his face.

'If only we could. I can't wait to graduate and get out of his lessons.'

'You should have seen this one teacher I had about thirty years had a squeaky voice, like a little mouse or something. And he had a horrible greasy comb-over,' he grimaced, 'and his nostrils couldn't be seen from all of the hair growing out of them!'

'Eww.'

'That's not all,' he sniggered. But he was interrupted by the banging of the door, crashing to the ground. Emmett was at the door, face furious and I could have sworn he was even paler than usual. 'I need Edward and Bella. Now,' he growled in a low gruff voice.

'Of, of, of course,' Mr Finley replied obviously intimidated by Emmett's huge bulky muscles and angry expression.

Edward got up swiftly and I wasn't far behind him. We ran out of the room as quickly as we could and then we were out of school in a second. Alice and Jasper were already waiting by the car. 'Rose is missing! Godammit! That son-of-bitch Tommy has taken her!'

'What?' I heard Alice and I exclaim at the same time. I felt myself begin to panic. Rose had been taken by another vampire we barely knew. She could have been anywhere by now, and no one had any idea how Tommy worked.

I felt Jasper around me then. He pushed calm onto me to help me relax and help figure things out.

'What the hell are we going to do?' Emmett snarled as he punched the car bonnet, leaving a large dent on the body work. Edward subconsciously fixed it as he was trying to think. 'We need to go back and tell Carlisle and Esme, we can come up with a plan back at the house.'

But Emmett wasn't paying attention. Alice and Jasper went off into the porcshe, while Edward and I were waiting for Emmett to get into his jeep. But he was frozen there, taking sharp, vicious breaths. Edward placed his hands on him carefully and led him towards the car. 'Em, keep it together, Rose needs you to be focused, drive home, not causing any attention which may stop you, and we'll figure things out back at the house.'

'Yeah, focused,' he said finally.

Edward and I ran home, and within two minutes we were back at the house, Alice and Jasper waiting expectantly. I could hear Emmett somewhere along the winding road through the woods, screaming in his jeep. It wasn't a blood-curdling scream, but it may have been worse. It wasn't a scream of fear, but of anger, annoyance. It was screaming to himself, believing he could have stopped this, but he couldn't.

Emmett appeared then. Edward was stiff, worried about his favourite brother, and of course his sister too. The three of us were statues as we saw Emmett driving up the long drive. Carlisle and Esme came out then, wondering why we were back early most probably. As soon as Emmett stepped out of his car we ran inside and took our places around the table.

Naturally Carlisle started.


	19. Chapter 19 Plans

Chapter Nineteen-Plans

'What's happened? Tell me every single detail.'

Jasper replied to Carlisle but I couldn't hear what he said over the loud sobs of Emmett, collapsed on the floor.

'Edward, Bella, please can you sit Emmett in my office and try and calm him. You'll be able to hear us from upstairs, it will just make it easier for us to focus and concentrate if Emmett's not here.' Carlisle glanced over at Esme, obviously hurting over her son's pain.

'Come on Em,' I said to him, grabbing his arm and pulling him up. Edward grabbed his other side and we supported him as we took him up the stairs slowly headed towards Carlisle's office.

We sat Emmett down on the sofa in Carlisle's office and sat either side of him. He clenched his fists and I could hear the soft material rip from underneath him. I placed my hand on top of his. 'We'll find her Emmett. Don't worry I know she'll be okay. We'll go get her and she'll be back in no time.'

'Yeah? And you know that for definite do you?'

'I saw a vision of you two,' I explained, ignoring the hostility in his voice. 'It hasn't come true yet. I know we'll get to her, because otherwise how else can she be in a vision with you? None of my visions haven't come true.'

'Well, there's a first time for everything,' Emmett muttered under his breath.

'I also saw one downstairs, just then. You and Rose go somewhere. I don't know where or when or for how long. But I know that you promise to come back soon. So that's two visions which need to come true. One of them is recent.'

'She's right you know Em,' Edward agreed.

'You know just about as much as she does,' Emmett snapped.

'Emmett, that isn't needed. You talking like this isn't going to help get us anywhere and it isn't going to bring Rose home any quicker. Pull yourself together and grow the fuck up. Talking to me like that is one thing, but don't you dare talk to Bella like that again!' Edward said, authority ringing in his voice.

'I can talk to her as I want.' Emmett replied coldly.

'Emmett, I've had enough!' Edward roared. 'Apologize to Isabella and me immediately. If Rose knew how you were treating us, she'd be furious!'

'You're right,' Emmett murmured after a moment. 'I'm sorry for talking to you like that Bells. I know you're only trying to help and you're probably right about your visions. I'm sorry, it's just that, if anything happened to her, I wouldn't be able to live with myself Edward.'

'I get that, I really do. But you need to get your act together if you want to find her. She's going to need you to stay strong. We all do if we want to find her and stay safe ourselves.'

'I don't think I can live if something happens to her. I don't have it in me,' Emmett continued. He slid off the seat and sat on the floor. Brining his knees to his chin, he began to rock back and forth as he started to once again sob.

It must have been the most upsetting thing I have ever seen in my lifetime.

And this brought me to think if Edward would be like Emmett if it was me that was missing.

I felt his hand fall into place with mine. He whispered softly in my ear, what no one else could hear. 'Much, much worse my Isabella. I was like this when I found out that Jacob was coming, never mind when I thought you were dead. I've had so much stress from thinking I have lost you, I think this would be my breaking point! I don't even want to think about you going missing. I would be a wreck.'

I squeezed his hand and thought, knowing he would he me. "I love you with my life Edward. Don't ever leave me. Don't ever go missing. Don't ever die. Because I physically cannot live without you."

He gave me a sad smile. 'I won't ever do that. But neither can you,' he whispered again.

I turned to Emmett and he was still rocking. I picked him up and wrapped my arms around him, letting him sob into my shoulder. I shushed and shushed him until his sobs became hiccups and then they stopped altogether.

'Jasper's gone to search for the scent. I need to go downstairs so that they still have contact with him. Are you two coming or are you staying here?' Edward asked.

'we'll come,' Emmett answered, 'I want to hear the plans.'

'Okay. You sure you're alright?'

'I'm fine. Lets just go.'

Everyone was sat around the table when we joined them again. Jasper's and Rosalie's places were empty. Edward and I took our usual seats next to each other, Edward reaching for my hand, he interlaced our fingers and stared tracing the lines on my palm with his thumb. Emmett looked lost, staring at Rosalie's seat, bewildered by what was going on.

'I can't hear Jasper,' Edward said. 'I haven't been able to since he could smell his scent. At least that is why I think he has disappeared. He's been thinking about Tommy, so I assume he's found the trail.'

'Thank you Edward,' Carlisle replied. 'We need to split into groups. I think Alice, Esme and Bella should go first and reassure Rosalie. Then Edward, Emmett, Jasper and I can come and help you fight Tommy off.'

'No way,' Edward interjected. 'I'm not going anywhere without Bella. I'm sorry if that makes things difficult, but I've almost lost her too many times now. I can't bear it any longer. I won't be able to concentrate. Please Carlisle. I think at least one male should go with them anyway.'

'Okay Edward. Fair enough, you two have had enough difficulties to last a lifetime. I completely understand that you want to be near Bella after everything that she's been through. Why don't you go with Bella and Alice, and then I'll come with Jasper, Emmett and Esme?'

'Okay. What are we going to do when we get there?'

'Try and find Rosalie. Distract him. Do whatever you can to get his attention. Then we'll sneak in, get Rose out of there and deal with Tommy. We'll do whatever it takes to get rid of him. This is dangerous though. Are you sure you all want to do this?'

'Of course we do!' I replied. 'Rose needs us and we're her family. Danger or not, it is our duty to help her, that's what families do. And I believe everyone else agrees.'

Emmett looked up at me and gave me a thankful smile.

'Very well. When Jasper gets back, you three should go in Emmett's jeep. We'll follow on about half an hour after, in your Volvo Edward. Now I think we must prepare.'

**Hello readers!**

**Another chapter completed. We're drawing to a close now, not much more for me to write. I've loved every minute of this story. Couple more chapters though, and the story will be finished. Thank you for the few reviews, I've loved every single one, just wish I had more! ;D**

**I've got a special treat for you next chapter, it will be in Edward's POV. The only one in his POV for this story! It'll be fun to write in someone else's eyes.**

**Also, I've started work on 'Uncertainty' but other people's stories, starting with Carlisle and Esme. I might post it up, depending on how much I like it and how much feedback I get for Uncertainty ;)**

**I love you readers loads, you mean a lot. Haha long author's note, I know ;)**

**Caketin3336 xxx **


	20. Chapter 20 Failure

Chapter Twenty-Failure EPOV

I got up and took Bella upstairs into our room and sat her down on the sofa. I looked at her beautiful heart shaped face and her fading amber eyes. Sitting next to her, I took hold of her hand again and wrapped both of mine around it. My still heart ached to have her wrapped up in my arms and her lips with mine, where we were both complete. But I wanted to talk to her first, I wanted to make sure she knew how I felt about her, because if something happened, I wouldn't want her to think I didn't love her.

'Isabella, you mean the world to me. You know that right?'

'Umm, yeah I guess,' she said avoiding eye contact.

I pulled her face up so that she was looking at me, and then continued, 'You do mean the world to me Bells. You are my life. My universe. And I'd give up absolutely everything and everyone in a second if you wanted me to. Because I can't live without you. I won't live without you. I will never leave you and I'll never stop fighting for you. You're constantly on my mind and I swear you are the most beautiful thing in the world. I constantly want to be with you. And I constantly want you. You were my first. You will be my only. You'll always be my only. I just want you to know how special you are and how much I love you. In case something happens to me. In case I don't make it today.'

Bella's eyes flashed with understanding then. 'Nothing is going to happen Edward. Nothing can happen. I won't let it. You're going to be all right aren't you?' she rushed out. I had panicked her.

I stroked my fingers against her soft cheek. 'No, nothings going to happen. I just wanted to say it just in case. We're going to be just fine and then afterwards we're going to go away for a while, the two of us and have some time alone together. Once we graduate, I'm taking you away for as long as we need. I promise. We need some time alone, no stress. No worry. Just us.'

She snuggled her perfect face into my neck. 'That sounds perfect Edward,' she sighed. 'I can have you all to myself then. No Emmett to distract and interrupt us.'

And there she goes again. Making me need her. Need to be with her. My body ached to be joined with hers. Edward not now. I thought. Now's not the time. A few more weeks and you can have all of the time you need for that. 'Yeah,' I smiled back. I guided her lips to mine and started to kiss softly and gently. Never wanting it to end. But remembering where we had to go, I started to kiss her harder and more passionately. This could be the last kiss I had with her. I hoped to God it wasn't though. Eventually I pulled back to look at her lovely face and then walking out of the room, her hand in mine, we went downstairs to where Jasper was, just come back from his little 'mission'.

'Do you know where it leads?' I asked Jasper.

'Well the scent was headed for an old warehouse in Seattle. I believe that he and Rose are there,' Jasper told us.

'Okay,' I replied pulling my iPhone out of my jeans pocket. I typed in Google Maps and asked Jasper to find the warehouse. Within thirty seconds, I could see the warehouse from a bird's eye view using the satellite setting. It looked very old and run-down and it was in the dodgy end of Seattle, typical.

'Thanks Jasper. Have you been told what's going to happen yet?'

'Yeah, you're going up there with Bella and Alice and then we're going to come up about an hour afterwards.'

'Yepp, that's right.'

'Okay. You look after Alice for me. Ring us if there's a problem.'

'Of course I'll look after her, you'd do the same for me,' I answered, squeezing Bella's hand. 'yepp, will do. Best be off now, the sooner we leave the sooner we can get home with Rosalie.'

We said goodbye to Carlisle and Esme, and I patted Emmett's shoulder, who didn't respond, still in complete shock over what's happened. 'She'll be fine Em, you'll see.'

I opened the door for Bella and helped her up into the Jeep. Alice climbed into the back and I ran round to the driver's seat. I took hold of Bella's hand again and started the car. The only time I let go of her hand was when I had to change gear.

According to my iPhone, we were about two minutes away from our destination. But just as I turned the corner into the run down estate, something ran into the side of the car and grabbed hold of me. I was dragged out of the car and was pulled into a warehouse. It was obviously this Tommy guy.

I was chained to a leaky metal pipe that ran up the wall. And Rosalie was next to me, sobbing. Tommy disappeared again and five seconds later, Alice was in his arms. She was chained next to me. Then he went of to get Bella.

When she was chained up on the opposite side of the room, Tom began to walk around until I could no longer see him.

I was pulling with all of my strength to try and break free from the perculiar substance that was holding me against the pipe. I could see from across the room, Bella was also tied. Alice and Rose were next to me, Alice begging to be let free. It looked like Rosalie had given up.

Then Tom stalked around the room, laughing bitterly. He crouched down low next to Bella. 'How are you feeling Bella? Are you free to talk or have you got your hands tied at the moment?' he sneered. I could have ripped his head off for that. Only I get to tease Bella. He stroked her cheek and tucked her hair behind her ear. 'Don't you touch her!' I shouted at him. He slowly turned to me and looked at me with such a smug grin. Little twat. 'And what are you going to do to stop me? Hmm Eddy-boy? Oh, you can't do anything, because you are a little stuck right now. I'd strongly advise you to shut up.'

He turned back to Bella. 'Do you know where my dad is Bella? I've got mummy already. But I want daddy too. A little... family reunion.'

'What?' she asked, clearly puzzled and confused. 'Who? It's not me.'

'I know it's not fucking you, you idiot! Rosalie is my mother. God you're so stupid,' he snapped at her.

I tried even harder to break free and be next to her, comfort her. And kill that little bastard. I turned to my right as I heard a sob. Rosalie was in tears. I never even thought how she must have felt. I attempted to take her hand in mine, but she was just a little bit too far for my handcuffed hands to reach.

'Do you know where he is then?'

'Don't tell him!' Rosalie begged. 'Please Bella! Please don't tell him!'

Tom smacked her so that she would concentrate on him and not Rosalie. 'So you know? You going to tell me?'

She shook her head. I knew something bad was going to happen then.

'I was hoping you'd say that,' he grinned. Bella's screams filled the warehouse then. I could still see into her mind and I could see that Tom was torturing Bella. Similar to Jane, from the Volturi, he could show people pictures that would cause pain, but he could also push physical pain onto them too. He was certainly gifted with a lot of powers. Not that he deserved them.

And I could see the images Bella was made to see. Jake was there, and the whole encounter with him. Images from their friendship. Images of the email. Images of the fight. Images of him and Cindy. But then the images changed. They were of me. He reminded her of how she used to think I didn't like her, making up visions of me saying I hated her. Then he showed her me leaving her so I could be someone else's mate. I told her I never loved her. I told her I was using her. And she believed it. After everything I told her earlier.

I couldn't feel the pain, but I knew it was there. I knew that she was having one of the most painful experiences she's ever had right now, and I could do nothing to stop it.

'STOP IT! STOP IT PLEASE!' I begged to him. Bella's vision she saw all those months ago was coming true. 'PLEASE! I'LL DO ANYTHING. JUST DON'T HURT HER ANYMORE!'

But Tom ignored me, pushing the pain even harder.

And just then a thought popped into my mind. 'Bella, can you hear me? I know how much pain you're in right now, and how difficult it must be, but you must try and close off your mind. It's the only way to stop it yourself. Imagine that door, try and block Tom out. Let all of your thoughts travel through that door again. Come on Isabella, I know you can do this. That's it, keep going!' I encouraged as I saw her imagine the door slowly. 'Come on Bells, you're doing great keep going. Now shut the door and lock it!' I saw Tom's face start to crumble as it increasingly got harder for him. Bella never stopped screaming as she was doing this, my own form of torture.

But I saw the locked door in her mind. Her screaming stopped,and so did her thoughts. As the key in her mind began to turn, her thoughts slowly seeped out of my mind, until her thoughts disappeared. Tom shouted out in irritation.

'Fine, if you're not going to tell me, then I have no further use for you. Say goodbye to your beloved Isabella Cullen,' he told her as he took her head in his hands. As he began to pull, her eyes met mine, "I love you" she mouthed.

'NO BELLA!' I screamed, tears running down my cheeks as I heard vampire skin break. 'I LOVE YOU TOO!'

HEHEHE! I know that I'm cruel finishing this chapter here, creating a load of suspense. Oh well you'll have to get over it and wait until the next chapter to find out what happens! Muahahaha I feel so evil! It's great!

So yeah, please review? They are appreciated! ;D

Caketin3336

xxx


	21. Chapter 21 Saviours

Chapter Twenty-one-Saviours BPOV

"I love you" I mouthed to Edward, who was struggling with all of his might to break free. I saw the tears pour down his and his screams for mercy, to kill him and not me.

I felt Tommy's hands wrap around my neck and begin to pull slowly, torturing Edward. And as I saw my life flash before me, begging for it to be quick and painless, and that it won't be long before Edward joins me, I heard the terrifying sound of ice crack. But I knew it was vampire skin.

I squeezed my eyes shut, waiting for the pain to happen, and then the death. I heard Edward scream, 'NO BELLA! I LOVE YOU TOO!' But a second passed, and I still didn't feel any pain. Was I already dead? Was it that quick, I didn't feel anything at all?

I looked around bewildered. Edward's eyes were wide open and I turned around to see what he was looking at, and I saw Tommy's hand on the floor, and Emmett had a hold of his neck.

Jasper, Carlisle and Esme came then. Carlisle ran into another room somewhere and grabbed a key. He threw it to Esme, before joining Emmett and Jasper. Esme ran over to Alice, Edward and Rosalie and let them go one by one. Alice had pulled on the chains so hard, that one of her hands had broken off. 'Carlisle, can you help Alice please?' Esme called. Carlisle ran straight over and began to help her at once.

As soon as Edward was free, he shot over to me. He stroked my cheek with the backs of his fingers, and he put a strand of loose hair behind my ear. 'You're really alive. I thought I was dreaming,' he told me, bewildered. 'My Isabella's still alive. Oh my Bella, I thought I was going to have to live without you,' he wept.

Esme came over then and unlocked the chains on my wrists. It felt so good to be free. Edward wrapped his arms around me and I knew he wasn't going to let go in a while. 'Edward we have to help the others. Come on,' I said to him, getting up onto my feet.

'I think it would be best if I checked you out Bella. Edward can help his brothers, but I don't think you should, you've been through too much already,' Carlisle said from the other side of the room.

'No. I'm going to help. No one's going to persuade me otherwise. Anyway, I want to get my own back for what he's done to the family.'

'Okay, if you wish. But promise me you'll get looked at afterwards.'

I rolled my eyes, ready to argue back at him, but Edward answered for me, 'I can assure you Carlisle, I'll force her to be checked out, even if she will hate me for it. Now come along Isabella, are you going to help or not?'

We ran over to where Emmett, Jasper and Tommy were. Emmett was in the corner, upset and surprised. He was staring straight at Tommy who was shouting at him, whilst stopping Jasper attacking him. 'You left me! You both did! How could you! Why didn't you find me? I waited all of my life for my biological parents to come and find me, but they never did! How could you just forget about me!'

'I know we did Thomas...'

'Don't call me by that name!' he snapped back at Emmett.

'And I'm so sorry. But we had no choice. We had to give you away, we couldn't look after a human child, could you imagine what we would be like when you fell over and cut your knee. The tiniest bit of blood would have driven us insane and we'd suck all of the life out of you. We did find you, we were watching you all of your life, just from a distance. We thought it best that you didn't know us, that you didn't know what we were,' Emmett sobbed. 'We never, ever forgot about you Thoma... Tom. Every day we thought of you. But then you disappeared. We couldn't find you anywhere, you just left.'

'That's because I was changed. I was bitten by some random nomad who wanted companionship. I killed him a few years later. And now, I'm going to kill you and mommy.'

Emmett's face changed as soon as Rosalie was put in the picture. 'I'm afraid we can't let you do that,' Edward said. Tommy looked around and stared at Edward.

'Yeah, you're going to have to get through us if you want them,' I said.

Tommy stared at me then. 'Oh hello there, Bella. You certainly are beautiful. Maybe I'll keep you alive, and you can be mine. My little... prize.' Edward growled at him.

'Yeah...um...I don't think so. I'm Edward's, and Edward's only. You might as well kill me, instead of 'keeping' me.'

'As you wish.' Tom lunged towards me, but Edward whirled in front of me and got down low into a protective position. Jasper got behind Tom and Emmett at one side. I decided to go the other side, trapping Tommy. I grabbed one of his arms and began to pull with all of my strength. It came off, without difficulty to my surprise. Emmett was doing the same on the other side, and Jasper forced Tom onto his knees. Edward wrapped his fingers around his neck and said to him, 'We can give you a second chance. You can get away and carry on with you lowly life if you wish. But you cannot come back to Forks or Seattle. You cannot see any of us ever again. We will give you this chance, in exchange that you do not kill any one in this area as you leave. And you leave this family alone.'

'I'd rather die,' he spat.

'Okay, your choice. Goodbye Thomas Hale.' And he pulled and pulled until his head came off with a horrible cracking, just like ice.

Emmett got down on his knees and began to sob at his dead son. Jasper got a lighter and set fire to Tommy's body and I watched Emmett, in horror, as he began to crumble down like he did before. Rosalie ran to his side and did the same, grieving for the son she never stopped loving. Edward grabbed my hand and attention. 'Come on Bells, lets go home.'

And we walked out of that hell hole, hand in hand, wondering what was going to happen next. I was just glad I was alive and with Edward. As I climbed into the car, I opened my mind up again, feeling completely safe with my Edward at my side. Edward joined his lips with mine and made me forget about absolutely everything.

**Hiya guys!**

**I know short chapter, but that's all I had to say. Three more chapters left to write and read if I stick to my plan. It's been great fun writing it, and I hope you enjoyed reading it. **

**So yeah, as always leave a review. Pretty please? It makes me write quicker ;) **

**Caketin3336**

**xxx**


	22. Chapter 22 Car Journey

**I listened to this song a lot whilst writing this, so I thought I might suggest that you listen to it when you read it:) I love this song, only discovered it today.**

**YouTube it:Boyce Avenue-Iris **

Chapter Twenty-two - Car Journey

Edward started the engine and grabbed hold of my hand. He squeezed it tightly and said, 'Never again my Isabella. Never again will I put you in such danger.'

'Edward it's not your...'

'But it is my fault Bells. I should have protected you but I didn't. I shouldn't have let him even touch you,' he said as we sped through forests.

'Honey, you were tied up, remember? You were trying to help, but it was beyond your control. There is nothing you could have done.'

'But I saw it all. I tried to help, I tried to break free but I couldn't. I could only watch what he made you see. It's not true, I'd never leave you. Never ever.'

Tears began to well up in my eyes when I saw all of the pictures run through my mind again. Edward looked at me and stopped the car in a layby. He picked me up and sat me in his lap, cradling me. Tears spilled out of my eyes and rolled down my cheeks. But he was there, wiping them away with his thumb.

'None of it's true Bella. None of it about me. I would never in a million years do that to you. I can't live without you, I can't loose you. I wouldn't throw you away, EVER, because I wouldn't survive it.'

'I know. It was just so horrible, because he was making all of my nightmares, all of my doubts, all of my worries and pains, a reality. He made it seem so real. I thought it was real. It was horrible. Please never leave me.'

'Bella, my beautiful baby girl, when will you get the picture that I won't leave you,' he told me, his own tears spilling and landing in my hair. 'Will you ever listen to anything I say? I **can't** leave you, it's physically impossible for me. I love you so much, you are my world. You need to get that in your head okay?'

'And you need to know that you can't always be there and protect me.'

'But I can try.' He winked at me, making me laugh a little. We wiped away each others tears and Edward sat there cradling me, humming softly, rocking me back and forth gently.

After a while, Edward said to me, in barely a whisper, 'So are we still going to go away?'

'Yeah. If you want. Just the two of us right?'

'Of course I do,' he replied, running his fingers through my hair, 'yeah, we can have our own space, our own time. We can do what we want, when we want.' There was a husky sound in his voice, hidden, but it was there.

And at that moment, I wanted him like nothing else I've ever wanted before. And I knew he felt the same. It was like we were connected. Something had changed, it was like I could feel everything he felt. Know everything he was thinking.

'I think it has something to do with earlier,' Edward answered my questioning thoughts. 'We both thought you were going to die, we saw it, it was seconds from happening. That's changed us, for the better I think. Before, when... you know who bit you...'

'When Jake bit me. He doesn't bother me any more. He's nothing but a dull memory to me.'

I think I saw Edward smirk in the corner of my eye, but he hid it before I could look at him properly. 'Okay, well when Jake bit you, it was only a possibilty that you wouldn't make it, no one really knew what was going on, there was still hope. But earlier, we all knew what was going to happen. And it seemed pretty darn impossible for you to get out of it. I've always said Emmett's beyond impossible! So now, now that you're here, now that we're still together, we've changed. We've become one. Before we were still two people, even though we completed each other. But now, we really are just one person spread out in two bodies.'

'As weird as that sounds, it makes sense.'

Edward chuckled and looked out of the window. 'Come with me' he said as he got out of the car. Before I had chance he was out and on my side of the car, opening up my door for me and got me by the hand. We swerved through the trees, zig-zagging in the gaps between them. Eventually, Edward led me out of the trees into a clear, grassy space. It sloped down into a valley and all around the other side were hills, with no buildings on, with just woods and forests occasionally and maybe the odd flock of sheep. It was completely empty, and completely beautiful. I looked up into the night's sky and it was completely clear, I could see all of the stars and the full moon was out. It was so quiet, so romantic and so perfect.

Edward lay down on the grass, letting go of my hand and motioned for me to join him. He laid his arm out and I lay in the space between the side of his body and his fingertips. I turned so that I was facing him, on my side and he wrapped his arm around me. And we just lay there, under the stars for hours. Barely talking, just comfortable in each other's company. Nothing could reach us here, nothing bad, no one bad, no worry, no stress, no anger. Just peace and happiness and calmness and love. And I never wanted to leave that spot again.

But eventually the sun began to rise and so we got up, and left that beautiful spot. Back to our family, back to pain, and guilt and loss, back to Rosalie and Emmett who had lost their son, pretty much for the second time. We'd go back to Jasper's fatigue and stress, with all of the feelings playing with him. We'd go back to Esme's guilt even though there was no reason why she should feel guilty.

But in my mind, that spot was there, and I told myself, whenever it got too much, I'd go there, on my own or with Edward. But I'd never go there with any one else, because now that was our spot, and I knew there were many nights to come, simular to the one we had.

And I think that's what kept me sane for the next few weeks.

**Heyy guys:)**

**Thanks for reading and continuing to read. Sorry it took longer to update, got a bit of writers block but that song, helped me:) **

**So yeah, it's almost the end, one more chapter and maybe an epilogue. Gonna miss writing Uncertainty, my first ever fanfic, but every story needs an end.**

**Might put up some outtakes, little stories within the story, mainly other people's points of views, and maybe a sequel if you're lucky, but I need more people to review, because I'm not going to write them if only two people a reviewing, just a waste of my time. If it's so good that you want outtakes, than surely it's good enough for you to review, just one sentence. Pretty please? Not gonna beg anymore;))**

**loves**

**Caketin3336**


	23. Chapter 23 Mourning

Chapter Twenty-Three-Mourning

Edward and I got out of the car. And like we were in sync, we both stepped forward a little bit and stopped next to each other, just staring at the house. I didn't want to go inside and I didn't think Edward wanted to either.

'Come on then, can't just stand here all day,' Edward said quietly, grabbing hold of my hand.

We climbed up the porch steps and went inside the house. It seemed like forever since I last stepped foot in the house, when it was only yesterday.

Jasper and Alice were sat cuddled up on the sofa in the front room. They were muttering things to each other, which they obviously didn't want anyone else to hear. Alice looked up, jumped up off the sofa, and walked quickly, and yet still gracefully, over to me. She wrapped her arms around my neck. 'Thank God you're alright. We were all so worried about you! That was the scariest thing I've ever seen in my existence!'

'It was the scariest thing that's ever happened to me in my existence. I'm glad you are okay. How's Rose and Emmett holding up?'

'Not good Isabelly, not good at all.'

I suppressed the groan I so wanted to let out at Alice's nickname for me. 'Oh dear,' I sighed, 'Do they want to be left alone?'

'I think so. Esme's with them too. She grew to love Tom too, she never really knew him, but she considers him as a grandson. She was there when he was born. She watched him grow up.'

'Do you mind if I go up and join them? Only I watched him grow up too. I hate him for what he did, but I need to support the others,' Edward told us quietly.

I smiled sadly at him and kissed him softly on the lips before letting go of his hand. 'I'll be in our bedroom if you need me.' He nodded then went upstairs. I turned back to Alice and said, 'I'll leave you and Jasper to it. I'll see you later.'

'Okay,' she smiled before squeezing me again. When she finally let go, I ran up the stairs, desperate to get away from everything and 'sleeep'. I jumped straight on the bed as I got into my room. I got out my iPod touch and put some music on loudly before closing my eyes and drifting off into my own little world.

And as I started to drift off, the images that were in my mind gradually stayed longer and longer. And they became little clips of the past, not the future. Things that had happened. Irrelevant unimportant things at first, but they gradually got worse and worse.

The look on Edward's face on my first day at Forks High, that awful, cold glare. Jake running away from me on that terrible day. The day I heard Charlie was ill in hospital, and I couldn't see him. Edward and I fighting. Hearing Edward's screams of agony all over again, screams which I had provoked. Then the email. The pain I felt when Jake had forgotten about me and moved on, without a single word.

And after a few minutes, everything Tom had shown me, was in front of me again, only this time on repeat, never stopping. And I couldn't shake myself. I couldn't wake myself up. I tried with all of my might, but I just couldn't do it. It was like I didn't know how, like I had got the password wrong to let myself do it.

I could hear Edward faintly in the background. Trying to get my attention. It was almost silent and echoey and he sounded worried.

It suddenly felt like I was on a boat, in the middle of a stormy ocean. As the images came and went in my mind, I could feel myself rocking. I didn't exactly know how I could tell I was rocking, I just knew I was. It was one of the weirdest feelings I've had in my life.

Edward's voice gradually became louder and clearer. I could tell every single word he was saying to me, when I couldn't before. He was telling me to wake up. To try and wake up. I wanted to tell him that I _was_ trying, I was trying as hard as I could, but I just couldn't. My body wouldn't allow it.

And then, the scariest and most haunting thing I have ever seen, even now it haunts me, flashed before my eyes. It remained there for a few seconds. There in front of me was a wooden floor, as I looked down. There was nothing out of the ordinary in the room. Just a normal, empty conference room. But there, lying on the floor, was Edward. His head was no longer attached to his body. Then his body suddenly lit on fire, and he was gone. A pile of ash, underneath the dense smoke.

I screamed.

I was in my room again. I had woken up and Edward was at my side crying. His hands were clutching the tops of my arms as he was sat on my left. I breathed heavily, wanting to cry too. 'Isabella, my love! Are you alright? You worried me so! Why wouldn't you wake up! Why would you scare me like that, after everything that's happened!'

'I tried Edward. I tried so hard,' I started to sob into his shoulder. 'It was horrible. It was Tom all over again.'

'I know darling, I know, I could see it too.'

'An-an-an-and the-then you. You were dead. There was nothing I could do.'

'Oh babey. Babey, it's okay, it was just a dream,' he cried into my hair. 'Just a scary dream that you couldn't wake from. It's okay now, you're alright. I'm alright.'

'Yeah. I don't ever want to sleep again Edward, I never want to see them again. Even now he's gone, he's still haunting me.'

'You'll get over it. Slowly you'll begin to feel better and be able to sleep soundly again. And Bella, I think he's haunting us all. Just in different ways. But we'll get round it. Don't you worry.' He sat there cradling me, rocking me back and forth for the second time today. He wiped away my tears again.

After the long, silent cuddle, I got up and walked out of the room. Edward knew what I was doing, so he wasn't upset that I had just left him like that.

I walked slowly to the door next to mine and Edward's, down the hall. I knocked quietly before entering, not waiting to hear their consent. Rosalie and Emmett were sat on their bed crying softly looking at a photo of Tom. They then lit a candle which was beside it, before they even turned to look at me.

Yet another of my visions come true. Not ready to see another vision, I made sure I was quick and didn't touch Rosalie.

I stayed at the doorway and said to them, 'I'm so sorry it had to be this way. I wish it could have ended differently, or even started differently, but things are the way they are. I want you to know that I will always be here and that I know that the Tom you knew was different to the Tom I know, and I understand how hard this must be for you. I want you to know that I will come to the memorial service which you are planning. If that's alright?'

'Of course it's alright Bells,' Emmett told me, most of the warmth in his voice gone. 'Thank you. For everything.'

I smiled before turning around and closing the door behind me.

And I stood there for a minute, and I knew that nothing would ever be the same again.

**And there we go!**

**That's it. Uncertainty, finished. Well kind of. Still got an epilogue which might be written. But that's still a maybe. So yeah, please just write a short review everyone. Just one little sentence would do. Good or bad. Please just tell me what you thought. Pretty please? I know that you always get people begging for reviews, but Uncertainty's finished now, and I want to know what everyone thinks of the finished product.;)**

**Might put some out-takes too, like I've mentioned before. Already started writing the first chapter about how Carlisle and Esme got together. So if you're lucky, I'll post it on! **

**Just want to thank the few people who have reviewed and supported me. Without you guys, I would have given up on this story by now. But you kept me going.**

**I'm sad to end Uncertainty. I've spent soooo long writing it believe it or not, and it feels weird now that it's pretty much finished. Good though. Definitly good.:')**

**Thanks for reading it, reviewing it, favouriting it and subscribing it. Makes me happy!**

**So yeah, farewell I guess. Unless there **_**is **_**going to be an epilogue, then it's see you soon! Haha, anyway, enough of the ranting!**

**Major loves**

**Caketin3336 xx**


	24. Chapter 24 Epilogue

**Heyy! So I decided to write an epilogue!;D**

**I just want to thanks Just 4 Me and Espaniola112 for consistently reviewing. You made me keep writing and made my day everytime I got a review.**

**I'd also like to recommend Espaniola112's story. It's about Bella's first period. Trust me it's better than I make it sound!:) **

**I'm going to upload the first chapter of the sequel to Uncertainty sometime soon, I'm about half way through it. So keep an eye out for it, it will be on my profile some time this week. It's called Difficult Choices. **

**WARNING-This has got quite a bit of fluff! ;D**

**Enjoy:)**

Epilogue-Surprises

We'd been here a week. After graduating, Edward kept his promise and took me away. He took me to Isle Esme, a deserted island, which Esme and Jasper landed on so many years ago, and where Esme changed.

With no one around, it was the perfect place to get some peace and quiet and some alone time. We didn't have a deadline to come home, we had as much time here as we wanted. Right then, I didn't ever want to return to the rainy town of Forks.

I walked in through the front door after a day's worth of hunting. It was dark by the time I got home. Normally if I went out on my own, for a walk, or for a swim, I'd find Edward on the sofa in the front room, either watching TV, or reading one of his many books.

But today, he was not there and the lights were not on. Not that I really needed them to see anyway. I started to walk around the house and I came into the dining room, doubting he would be in there, I saw about a dozen candles in shades of red, white and pink. And there on the table was a small piece of pale pink paper with Edward's neat writing on it; _Meet me at our spot on the beach. I'll be waiting for you. E xxx_

I got changed out of the scruffy clothes I was wearing and put on a white dress, just above the knee in length. It had peach coloured flowers on it, and it was perfect to wear in the heat. I'd been wearing a lot of dresses over the week, because it's just so darn hot for my ice-cold skin! I stepped outside and closed the door behind me.

And there he was lying in the same spot that we always lay in when we were here. He was lying on his back, eyes closed. His shirt which he had unfastened, flapped around slightly in the slight cool breeze the waves created. Then he opened his eyes, a deep shade of amber, and he turned to lie on his side, watching me walk slowly towards him, a small, crooked smile on his face.

When I reached him, I sat down by his side. He moved his hand to my cheek and gently guided me so that I was lying next to him. And then he just looked at me with that same crooked smile that he had before, not saying a word. Eventually I interrupted the silence and asked, 'what made you decide to come here? Was there any need for the candles, my romantic vampire?'

He chuckled. 'Of course there was a need my love, you deserve the best. So a note should not just be a note for you, it should be a note that shows I made an effort. And the reason I decided to come here right now, was because it's so beautiful tonight.'

And that was true, I looked up into the sky, and there was not a single cloud. All of the stars were shining brighter than I've ever seen sea was calm and quiet and on the horizon was the moon, full and bright. It was the biggest and closest moon I had ever laid eyes on. Everything was perfect.

'And there's no better way to spend such a perfect and beautiful night, than with my perfect and beautiful girlfriend,' he continued.

I smiled at him and joined his lips with mine for a sweet and tender moment. I turned on my side, facing him and snuggled my face into his naked chest. He wrapped his arm around me and pulled me tight to him.

After a while of talking about our day, Edward removed his arm and wriggled away from me. Slightly hurt by this I opened my eyes to see him standing up and holding out his hand for him to help me up. The tips of my fingers were on top of his, as he pulled me to my feet. It reminded me of people in the 1800s, being all polite to the people they were courting. 'I was thinking the exact same thing,' Edward whispered into my ear as his fingers entertwined into mine.'How about we take a walk?'

I nodded and we started to stroll along the beach.

Although we didn't have to, Edward and I did things more at human pace than vampire. We were here for as long as we needed and wanted, there was no need to rush things. We had all of the time in the world. We were relaxed and calm, running at vampire speed was the complete opposite. The only time we released our speed was when we were hunting, and when we made love.

And I know that in the movies, people always say they're making love, when really they just mean having lots of sex. But for us, it really was making love. We were showing each other one of the many aspects of the love we felt for each other. It made us feel good to please the person we loved. We didn't need sex for the pleasure it brought us, but for the pleasure we gave to each other. It wasn't selfish or needy, it was full of passion and pure love. It was simply perfect.

After about ten minutes of walking, Edward stopped. The moon was even clearer there, and its light shined down on us both. I could feel the sand beneath my feet, it felt so soft.

Edward put a stray piece of hair behind my ear, and stroked my cheek with the backs of his fingers. 'Sweetheart,' he whispered to me, 'please, would you mind if you closed your mind off for bit for me?'

Taken aback I shook my head as I said, 'Of course I don't mind.' Did I think something wrong, something that hurt him? Was I annoying him? 'Not at all darling,' he replied to my thoughts. 'I just want to do this without knowing. I want it to be a surprise. Although I do think I know what will happen.' He grinned at me at the look of total confusion on my face. The thoughts slowly emptied out of the room in my head until eventually the door was closed and locked.

Edward took hold of my other hand and looked down at my face. He looked the happiest I've ever seen him, and there was no worry or stress written in his face. He moved his lips to mine and gently kissed me.

Lips still touching, he began to speak. 'Isabella Marie Swan Cullen, you mean the absolute world to me. No, more than that. There are no words to explain the extent of my love for you, I just have to settle with the ones I have. Ever since I first saw you, I've known that I liked you more than a friend. Ever since I first met you, I've known that I love you more than everyone else I've ever known put together. Ever since I first hugged you, I've known that no one else's arms would be as warm and comforting as yours. Ever since I first kissed you, I've known no one else's lips would be so soft and perfect. Ever since I first made love to you, I've known that you were the only one I can ever love. You are the most perfect thing in this universe, you are the purpose of my life. And I promise that I'll always be here, I'll always protect you and fight for you and love you. As long as you want me to. You have made me so happy, and now I think this is the right time.' He let go of my hands, smiling slightly at me, I knew I was beaming back, although I wanted him to be touching me again. Not taking his eyes off me, he began to sink to the ground, his smile getting wider. He knelt down on one knee and took out a small black box made of velvet out of his back pocket.

My insides started to squirm when I realised what he was doing. Tears began to rapidly fall out of my eyes, beyond control. My mouth rose up my face even more, smile stretching wide. Butterflies were going rapid in my stomach, this was all such a surprise.

'Will you, Isabella Marie Swan Cullen, my perfect, beautiful, funny, sexy girlfriend, become my perfect, beautiful, funny, sexy wife, and take my hand in marriage?' He opened the box to reveal the most beautiful ring I've ever seen in my existence. It was silver and had a small subtle diamond, catching the light and shining it in the colours of the rainbow. It was the exact ring that I would have picked myself, out of all of the rings in the world.

'Yes!' I squealed, and he let out a sigh of relief and laughed. He put the ring on my finger and got up on his feet. I threw my arms around his shoulders and squeezed him tight. 'I love you Edward.'

He chuckled in my ear and said, 'I love you too my Isabella.' He pulled his face back to look at me, his crooked grin still etched on his face, I knew it wasn't going to disappear anytime soon. He pushed his lips on mine and his tongue was trying to find an entrance to my mouth which I granted immediatley. He started to groan as the want for each other grew up inside of us. I ran my fingers through his copper hair and tugged gently at it. I started to moan quietly to him.

One by one, items of our clothing were taken off, until we were both kissing completely naked. We fell to the floor and his length entered me. As we made love, I opened up my mind again so that he knew how happy I was right there with him.

It was the perfect end to the perfect night. The best night of my existence.


End file.
